The New Adventures of Kris Marx
by Detective Marx
Summary: The Academy, family, a relationship, a sister, a part time babysitter and entering BPD to become a homicide detective is going to be the typical life for Kris Marx Rizzoli- Isles. Watch as Jane and Maura guide Kris through some new experiences with love and laughter as we watch our favorite protege grow up before our eyes in multiple one shots. *New Ch. Adventures of Babysitting 2*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the "New Adventures of Kris Marx", if you haven't read my Protégé Series from the beginning then you'll get lost. My advice is that you should read everything if you want to understand everything. To my other readers who have read it, welcome back!**

**A/N 2: You know I couldn't escape the Christmas one shots.**

**This is set after 'Baby Mine'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles because if I did, I would have sent Pike somewhere else. He is so annoying!**

* * *

"_**You hope and I'll hurry/ You pray and I'll plan/ We'll do what's necessary 'cause/ Even a miracle needs a hand…" - Even a Miracle Needs a Hand from 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'**_

* * *

Secret Santa

**Jane's POV**

"Sir, you can't have me work Christmas. It's the twins' first Christmas," I pleaded to Cavanaugh.

Cavanaugh sighed, "Jane, I know it's important but everyone else took over. I don't have anyone else who is willing to work Christmas."

"But…I can't."

"Unless you find someone who's willing to switch with you," Cavanaugh informed me. He patted my shoulder, walking back to his office, and left me in the bullpen. I took in a deep breath before I kicked hard at my desk.

"Whoa," I looked over to see Kris entering the bullpen. She gave me a curious look and inquired, "Everything okay?"

"I have to work Christmas," I growled as I sat down.

"You're kidding?"

"Yeah, I'm kidding about working on Christmas like Ebenezer Scrooge."

"At least you're not saying 'Bah Humbug' but have you tried asking someone else," Kris inquired as she sat down at her desk.

I shook my head, "Who would be willing to switch days with me? Everyone is either out of town or won't answer their phones." I ran my hand through my hair, "I have to tell Maura." I then stood up and walked toward the elevator.

As I went down, I was trying to form the right approach to tell Maura. It was going to crush her and soon I would have to tell Ma. Now that was going to be hell on earth for me. I exited out of the elevator and walked over to Maura's office. I peered inside to see Maura humming, placing some papers in her bag, which caused me to smile gently. I knocked on the door causing her to turn around and smiled, "Jane, good timing. I'm all set and we can get going for our vacation."

"Maura, about that…um…"

Maura's smile dropped, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Maura but…" suddenly I heard my cell phone ring. I looked down at it and noticed that it was Cavanaugh. I gave a surprise look as I answered unsurely, "Sir?"

"_Rizzoli, you're in luck. It seems Detective Crowe is willing to work your shift early."_

"Um…that's great."

"_Merry Christmas, Jane. I'll see you at the party."_

"Sir, how did it happen? A few minutes ago I wasn't," I inquired with confusion on my face.

"_Well, it seems your Secret Santa did it. But anyways, have a vacation."_

"You too," I looked up at Maura and closed my phone, "I'm all set when you are."

"What was that about?"

"Just making sure that I'm off Christmas," I retorted with a smile. "I'll meet you at the café." I hopped onto my elevator; going up to lobby and I noticed that Kris was sitting in the café with a small cup of hot chocolate with her satchel on her. "Hey," I called out to her.

Kris looked up at me and greeted, "Hello Ms. Grinch."

"Not anymore, I'm off on Christmas. Crowe is taking my shift." Kris gave a shock expression and I nodded, "I know but someone got him to switch shifts and I don't know how."

"Christmas miracle," Kris answered as she picked up her cup, taking a small sip.

"Yeah…"

_Or a certain protégé did it and won't acknowledge it._

R&I

**The next day…**

"Will someone help me get this damn tree inside," I complained as I held the Christmas tree at the doorway of the house. Maura, Kris, the twins, and I went out to the Christmas tree lot to pick out a Christmas tree and to my delight, I found a perfect Noble. But now I was standing here, waiting for someone to come and help me while my ass freezing. "Hello, is anyone going to help me," I called out. "Someone…"

"Ma," I looked over my shoulder to see Kris behind me with her glasses peering over her nose.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to freeze." Kris rolled her eyes then laughed as she helped me bring the tree inside. "Little bit to the left," I said to Kris, "You know what? Never mind, a bit to the right."

"Which way, Jane? My back is about to go out here."

"Okay right there," Kris and I released the tree with a loud thud and Kris smiled widely. I smiled back and asked, "Do you really think that this is a good tree, Kiddo?"

Kris patted my back and smiled, "It looks great, Ma."

"It's wonderful, Jane," I looked over my shoulder to see Maura walking in with the twins. She smiled at us then kissed both of our cheeks before she began to remove their winter jackets. Once she was done, she looked up at the tree and gushed, "I think this year's tree will be the best."

All of the sudden, the door opened and we all heard, "The tree's here!" Soon, we heard the footsteps running over and Kris leaned up, lifting TJ over her shoulder spinning him around. "Kris, put me down," the four year old giggled as Kris lowered him down.

Tommy smiled and kissed both our cheeks while Kris went to open the ornament box for TJ. "Thanks for letting him do this," Tommy said to us.

"Kris insisted and we love him over," Maura smiled.

"Yeah…"

I noticed the sad expression on my baby brother's face and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong, bro," I inquired softly

"It's nothing, Janie."

"Tommy…"

Tommy sighed and looked away. He then pulled Maura and me toward the side as he whispered, "I can't afford to get TJ any of his toys then some kid told TJ that Santa wasn't real."

"Oh fuck," I sighed.

Though Maura wasn't raised in believing in Santa Claus but once TJ was born, she joined in. She enjoyed and loved every moment of it because it was something she never experienced as a child. However, hearing those words, I could see Maura's heart break from it. She touched Tommy's shoulder sympathetically, "What did you say to him?"

"I couldn't say a thing and just said that Santa was real. I don't know what to do guys," Tommy panicked a bit.

"We'll figure something out."

"Just don't tell Ma, Janie," Tommy pleaded. "It will crush her and I just…I want to provide something to my family like you do for Kris and the twins." We all looked over to hear TJ release a loud giggle as Kris lifted him up to place an ornament up. He placed the ornament on then Kris lowered him down which made Tommy smiled sadly before he pleaded softly, "Janie, promise me that you won't tell Ma or you don't do anything."

I looked at Maura who frowned. She didn't want to do such a promise because knowing her; she would go out and buy many gifts for TJ. However, we took it easy and got him a fire engine that he requested but it crushed Maura and well as myself to hear this.

"I promise."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Tommy looked up from our chess game and gave me a curious look, "Who else were you guys expecting over?"

"That's my guest," Kris smiled as she slid across the wooden floors to the front door.

"Kris, careful on the floors," I quietly scolded her.

"At least, Bass didn't trip her this time or Jo Friday," Jane chuckled.

I waited for Kris to comment about that but instead Kris ignored it as she opened the door. I noticed Kris' smile broadened as it revealed the bundle figure that was her girlfriend, Gabriella. "Hey love," Kris greeted as she brought her inside, helping her remove her scarf and jacket.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Kris' lips gently. Maura grinned while I rolled my eyes but held my smile at the couple. Gabriella pulled back and placed her hair in a ponytail before she pointed out, "Nice tree."

"Ma picked it out this year," Kris informed her.

"Gabby," TJ ran over to Gabriella and hugged her. Gabriella laughed softly and hugged him back, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed and pulled Gabriella into the living room with Gabriella greeting Aly and Liam with small kisses on their foreheads.

It was the second year Kris and Gabriella would be celebrating Christmas together. However, it was their first Christmas together as a couple which made me think about Jane and my first Christmas together as friends and also as a couple. "Maura…Maura," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Tommy who gestured to the chessboard, "it's your turn."

"Oh sorry, Tommy," I apologized.

"Gabby, can you I ask you a question," I heard TJ inquired from his seat on the sofa.

I looked over to see Kris on the floor with Liam and Aly who were lying on the floor. Jo Friday approached them with Aly pulling on her ears. Jo didn't flinch but laid on the ground while Liam messed with her tail and I let out a small giggle before Kris picked up the dog and placed her into her lap.

Gabriella looked over from the tree and sat down on the floor next to Kris. "Of course, TJ," she answered him.

TJ climbed off the sofa and sat down with them. He picked up one of the babies' toys and handed it to Liam as he asked, "Is there a Santa Claus?"

A loud clash came and I looked over to see Tommy tipping over several chess pieces with a shock expression. He looked at me before he looked at Jane who had a worry expression on her face also. I looked at the couple to see an uneasy expression on Gabriella's face but a calm look on Kris', which made me wonder why she looked so calm.

"Is there a Santa Claus?"

"Well," Gabriella bit her lower lip then twisted her ring before she asked, "what do you think TJ?"

"I think he's real but Freddie says he isn't and that it's Daddy and Mommy who bring presents," TJ retorted. "Is Santa real?"

"I…"

"TJ, it's time to go home," Tommy called out. TJ sighed and kissed Gabriella and Kris' cheeks before he walked over to his father. He kissed Jane and I goodbye then soon walked over to the door with Tommy saying to us, "We'll see you at the party tomorrow."

I nodded and looked over at Gabriella and Kris. I walked over and lifted Aly, placing her into my lap while Gabriella said to us, "I didn't know how I was going to answer that."

"No one does because Tommy is having financial problems right now," I explained softly.

"But it's not fair to TJ. He believes so much in Santa and then someone dashes it away," Gabriella shook it away. "He doesn't deserve it. We need Christmas miracles and Santa."

"No one does but it happens to some of us."

"Yeah," Kris answered softly. I noticed the sad expression in her blue eyes before she shook it away and kissed the top of Gabriella's head. She then stood up and grabbed her leather jacket, walking over to the door.

"Kris, where are you going?"

"Small errand, but I'll be back," Kris informed me.

Gabriella stood up, "Do you need me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Kris then opened the door and walked out with her car keys.

As Kris walked out of the house, Gabriella looked over at me and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Do you know what I can get for Kris? I want to get her a perfect gift." I smiled at the young girl's comment before I kissed the top of her head as she continued, "Kris keeps telling me that she doesn't want anything but…there has to be something."

Jane chuckled, "Kris always says that every year. She's a very simple _and_ giving person but I think she just does good deeds."

"How so?"

Jane bit her lower lip and stated, "I was suppose to work Christmas and I thought I would have to tell you, Maura. But," she looked over at Gabriella, "somehow I was able to get the day off with someone calling Detective Crowe and persuading him to work that day since he's just watching a basketball game. He didn't tell me who but I have a feeling I know who it was."

"Kris," Gabriella and I both said at the same time. _That young lady amazes me still…_

Jane nodded, "Kris never asks for anything, Gabby and truthfully, there's no perfect gift. If you discover it, I give you total props."

"So you don't know anything?"

I shook my head, "I'm afraid so, sweetheart."

Gabriella huffed, "Great…now I'm so unsure."

_Poor girl, Kris was always difficult when it came to Christmas presents._

R&I

**Christmas Eve…**

"I'll be back soon," Kris shouted. I looked over at her to see her sliding across the room.

"Kris, where are you going at this hour," I inquired as Kris grabbed her jacket.

Kris gave a sheepish smile and answered, "I totally forgot that I need to grab some pie for desert."

"Can it wait for later?"

"Mom, you can't wait on pie," she leaned over and kissed my cheek then I noticed that she was wearing an old pair of her glasses. I gave a curious look and she noticed it, "What?"

"Is there a reason why you are wearing your old glasses?"

"Oh, these," she gestured to the wire. She shrugged, "My other ones broke but look at the time, and I got to go." She soon opened the backdoor and quickly left which made me raise an eyebrow and shook my head.

_What are you up to Kris Marx?_

"Maura," I looked over to see Jane coming down the staircase halfway. She looked over at the door, "Did Kris just leave the house?"

"Yes, why?"

"Damn it, I needed her to grab the chocolate pie."

"You forgot to get the pie, Jane Rizzoli- Isles."

"No…well, maybe."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I didn't know what to get Kris. Sure, I got her a scarf last year but this year, we were a couple and I just wanted to get something perfect for Christmas. However, Kris being her normal self told me she didn't want anything. I knew she got me something and I didn't want to feel bad that I didn't get the love of my life anything.

Besides this dilemma, I noticed Kris was acting strangely since yesterday. I sensed that she was up to something and she wasn't planning to tell anyone including me. I think it crushed Kris a bit to hear TJ because a majority of the family and myself knew that Kris had a soft spot for kids especially for Liam, Aly, and TJ.

"Not too much chocolate, Jane," Maura told her wife. I looked over to see TJ giggling with Jane and Frankie who were eating chocolate.

I giggled at the sight and canvassed the whole room. Frankie's date, Rose was talking with Frost and Korsak while Maura and Angela were holding the twins as they talked with Tommy and Lydia. I enjoyed the family and I was happy that they brought me into their life. Truthfully, I had to thank Kris for that.

_Speaking of Kris, where is she,_ I wondered as I looked around. I walked over to Jane and Frankie, giving TJ a small kiss on his cheek as I asked quietly, "Jane, have you seen Kris?"

Jane looked around, "No, I haven't. I thought she was with you."

"Kris told me that she was getting a friend for me," TJ answered.

"What do you mean, TJ?"

"Ho, ho, ho," I suddenly heard. Everyone gave a curious look and soon, a loud door knock came after. Maura handed Liam to Angela and walked over to the front door, unlocking it to reveal a man with a while beard and a red suit. "Merry Christmas, Doctor Rizzoli-Isles," the man greeted.

"Um…Merry Christmas," Maura said back.

The figure popped their head through the door and greeted, "Merry Christmas."

"Santa," TJ shouted and quickly ran over, passing Maura. Santa picked TJ up and a small laugh came, which caused me to raise an eyebrow. It was throaty but it was a fake throaty, which made me wonder. TJ hugged Santa tightly as he said, "Kris told me you would come!"

"Well, I was driving my sleigh and Kris made a special call to me to visit you and your family. I have your gifts right here," Santa placed TJ down and opened his red sack to pull out two large gifts for TJ. Tommy stood up and walked over to the door with Lydia watching as Santa greeted him, "Thomas, good to see you."

"Um…Santa, I didn't expect you," Tommy retorted in confusion.

"Oh yes, I have something for you," Santa then pulled out a small envelope. Tommy opened it and looked up with a wide expression as Santa said, "Merry Christmas."

"I…I can't."

"Don't let pride get in the way, Tommy," I then noticed a small smirk form and soon, I recognized it. Tommy nodded and hugged Santa who handed Maura the red sack. "This will have the rest of the family's gifts," he informed.

"Thank you," Maura smiled.

Santa bent down to TJ and touched his shoulder, "Don't let people stop you from believing in magic. As you grow up, people will tell you that I don't exist but remember that I exist in your heart and the magic lives on in there, okay?"

TJ nodded then asked, "You brought Kris something?"

"She already got her gift, TJ," Santa smiled. He then stood back up and looked at me with our eyes locking. I noticed the sky blue eyes and Santa winked at me causing a smile to form. "Merry Christmas," he finally stated before releasing a hearty laugh and disappeared into the night.

Maura closed the door with Jane asking Tommy immediately, "What did Santa get you?"

Tommy wiped the tears and smiled, "It's…it's a temporary job at an animal shelter. It's paying good money."

"Daddy, look what Santa got me," TJ showed his new police car and bulldozer.

Maura, Jane and I looked at each other for a moment before we heard the backdoor open to reveal Kris. She combed her hand through hair and I noticed a small white ball was coming from her pocket until she tucked it away. "Sorry that I'm late," Kris announced casually, "what did I miss?"

"Santa came," TJ shouted.

"Oh really?"

"Kris," Kris looked up at Maura who was leaning against Jane, "where's the pie?"

"Oh," Kris frowned but then smiled gently as she answered, "they ran out."

I leaned against the wall watching Kris until she looked up and gave a wink at me. I sighed and smiled, _She just gave ma another reason to love her._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"It was you, wasn't it," Gabriella inquired as I was placing the food away while Maura and Jane were putting Liam and Aly to bed.

I looked at her to see her gazing at me from the little photo album I gave her. The questioning look made me turned back around and shrugged, "Don't know what you are talking about."

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx Rizzoli- Isles," Gabriella sighed. She then closed the fridge and turned me around, making me look at her. Our eyes locked and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she pointed out softly, "_You_ were Santa Claus. _You _persuaded Detective Crowe to take Christmas Eve, _you _gave TJ the gifts and Tommy the temporary job-," I was about to argue about it until she placed a finger over my lips and whispered, "Don't argue it because I know my own girlfriend's blue eyes."

I let out a soft sigh and whispered, "Fine, you caught me."

I pulled out of her hold, turning back to the last bit of eggnog that I was allowed to have. I took a small sip of it while Gabriella sat in my lap and asked, "Why?"

"Because…because we all need some Christmas miracles in our lives like you said. It's the twins' first Christmas and they can't experience without Ma and Tommy needed some help because I wasn't going to let TJ lose belief in the small Christmas magic…"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_I watched Jane leave the office and I bit my lower lip. I then picked up my office phone, dialing a quick number. "What," grumbled Detective Crowe._

"_Crowe, it's Marx. Can you switch your day off on Christmas with Jane," I inquired._

"_No way, I'm going to miss my basketball game."_

"_Crowe, please can you switch and not be a Scrooge. It's Liam and Aly's first Christmas."_

"_Not my problem, Marx. Goodbye."_

"_I'll do all your paperwork when you get back from vacation," I told him quickly._

_After a small pause, I heard Crowe smiled and asked, "All of it?"_

"_Yes…just tell Cavanaugh that you will and just say that Jane's secret Santa did it."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

_R&I_

"_Tommy, hold up," I called out to Tommy who was placing TJ in his car seat._

_He back up as I moved closer and sighed, "Kris, I got to get going and-"_

"_I know but I just want to say bye to TJ," I smiled gently. Tommy gazed at me for a moment and I felt like I was looking at Jane for a moment before he patted my shoulder. As he walked away, I leaned my head in to see TJ holding his toy police car. "Hey bud, I just wanted to say bye and tell you that I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered to him._

"_Kris, is Santa real," TJ asked._

_I sighed gently. That damn question wasn't going to be out of poor TJ's head and every time the question was asked, I felt my heart break a bit. I bit my lower lip and looked over my shoulder to see Tommy wiping the windows of the snow. I looked back at TJ and answered, "You know what? Yeah, he's real."_

"_He is?"_

_I nodded, "He is and sure, kids will tell that he's not real but I learned that believing is seeing. I know it is in my heart." I gently patted my heart then patted his causing him to giggle. As he laughed, an idea came to my head as I asked, "Did you know I'm friends with Santa?"_

"_Really," I watched as TJ's eyes widened._

"_Yeah and so, you can't tell anyone but I'll make sure Santa drops by."_

"_Pinky promise?"_

_He placed his pinky out for me and I smiled, taking his pinky with mine. "I promise," I told him before I kissed his cheek. I looked over at Tommy and said softly, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Tommy nodded and stepped into the car, and closed the door. He then started the engine, driving out of the driveway before I took in a deep breath and glanced at my watch. There was only a couple hours left in the day and I decided that I needed to do something. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed until I heard the answer, "Cinnamon, how ya doin' this fine snowy day?"_

"_Rondo, I was wondering if you have any Santa suits"_

"_Of course, I do. What do you got in mind, Cinnamon?"_

"_Just a small thing. But can you get for me before tomorrow night?"_

"_No problem."_

* * *

"Christmas is a time to believe in the smallest of things," I explained softly. I released Gabriella, walked over to the Christmas tree and gazed upon it as I continued, "When I was a kid, I always wrote to Santa and I never stopped even when it was the darkest of times."

"Adrian…"

I nodded, "Christmas is a time for family and magic also. That's why I did all of that."

I felt Gabriella wrapped her arms around me and kissed my shoulder blades. "You know you have a big heart," she whispered. I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist, looking down at her as she smiled at me, "But I understand what you mean…that we need to believe in the small things. I asked Santa for a gift last year…"

"That would be?"

I noticed a small blush form on her face as she confessed, "I asked for…for you."

"Me?"

"Yes and it came true. But this year, I wasn't sure what I was going to get for you then I realized something." I gave a questioning look that signaled her to continue on, "Your parents told me that every Christmas, you never ask for anything. You do things for others instead and never expect anything back. All you want for Christmas is for the people you love to be happy. That's what you meant when you told TJ that you got what you wanted."

I smiled and shook my head, "You're too smart, you know that?"

"You love me for it."

"That I do and we should go to bed because I know my family, I'll be up by six in the morning."

In a quick swoop, I lifted Gabriella up, walking toward the staircase until Gabriella whispered, "Kris, hold on."

I gave a confused look and suddenly, Gabriella pulled me in a passionate kiss. I kissed her back immediately before I pulled back and whispered, "What was that for…not that I'm complaining."

Gabriella gestured up and I looked to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling causing a small laugh to escape passed my lips. She kissed my lips again and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her forehead as she rested it on my shoulder. As I resumed walking up the stairs, Gabriella asked softly, "What did you ask Santa for this year, Kris?"

I kissed the top of her head once more and whispered, "That each year would be like this."

* * *

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Please review, PM, comment, give ideas, etc! I hope you enjoy your holidays! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! You guys are wonderful! Thanks to the followers, favs, reviewers, and readers! So the one shots will work like this, I'll be jumping in time a bit. Some one shots will vary with Kris as a researcher, Academy recruit, a patrolman or even when she starts as a detective in the Drug Unit. Currently because it's close to New Year's, I have to do this one!**

**After 'Baby Mine' with Kris and Gabriella at age 19.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Twins' Firsts and the First Anniversary

"_Still having problems with what to give Kris for your anniversary?"_

"_Yes! I'm not so sure…we haven't spent much time lately since my exams."_

"_Oh sure…"_

"_Jude, I get hear your eyes rolling. I'm serious about this because this is Kris and-"_

"_Gabby, relax! You'll find something because Kris loves everything that is from you! Hell, you can give her a drawer in your bedroom and she would love it!"_

"_Say that again!"_

"_A drawer?"_

"_Judith, I think I know what I'm going to do for our anniversary!"_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

December could be considered a time of firsts for our family. Liam and Aly were growing as well as Kris who was starting to do paperwork to enter the Academy. In this time also, Gabriella was having exams but it seemed that overall, the family was happy especially Jane and I.

The twins were seven months old and I was trying to get them to crawl since it was an important mild stone. It was easy to identify them separately for Liam had lighter blonde hair unlike Aly's dark brown hair. In addition, Aly inherited hazel eyes and Liam had brown eyes, which was different from Kris' sky blue eyes.

But, back to the crawling, Liam was triumphant and started to crawl first which made Jane and I ecstatic. However, we soon realized that we had to put up barriers now for Liam liked to travel becoming known to Jane as the 'Runner'. However, Aly was a different story.

Aly was just like Jane and was a bit stubborn. She would sit there and it seemed that she wasn't going to crawl anytime soon. Jane and I tried everything from her toys including her food but it seemed we were going nowhere. "I don't know what to do, honey," I sighed as I sat with Jane on the sofa, looking down at Liam and Aly who were playing. Liam crawled over to Aly who was sitting and I watched as they played with a toy.

Jane kissed the top of my head, "She'll crawl. Don't worry about it too much. You even told me that it varies within six to eight months."

"But what if-"

"You don't like sentences with 'what ifs', Mom," Kris cut me off as she came down the staircase and approached the refrigerator.

"I know but, she might not crawl and then that would cause-"

"Maura," Kris closed the fridge with a small root beer and looked at me. It was a knowing look that told me to relax and I took in a deep breath. She took a sip from the bottle before she walked over and placed it on coffee table. "You need to relax. Aly is just taking her sweet time," Kris assured me.

I nodded then I noticed Kris lift her guitar. I gave her a curious look, as did Jane as she asked, "Why do you have your guitar?"

"It's called my baby brother and sister like it when I play," Kris answered casually. She then began to play softly causing Liam and Aly's attention to look up at Kris. Then Liam crawled over toward Kris and sat down at her legs, clapping and giggling as Kris played. Aly clapped along too but she fussed a bit for it seemed she wanted to get closer.

Kris took a seat on the floor continuing to play with Liam grabbing Kris' shirt and touching the guitar. Kris laughed and suddenly I noticed something, Aly began to move. She got onto her hands and knees, struggling to move and in an interesting form, wiggled over toward Kris. "Jane," I gasped as I watched Aly moved toward Kris.

"Oh my god," Jane laughed.

Kris was still playing the guitar unaware of Aly until she glanced up. Her fingers stopped playing and a smile formed on her face. She placed the guitar on the side and opened her arms with Liam still by her. "You almost there, Princess," Kris smiled as Aly finally reached Kris who lifted her up with a triumphant smile.

I took Jane's hand in mine and kissed her lips with a smile on my face. "She crawled," I smiled happily.

"She did it," Jane smiled back.

I glanced back at Kris who lifted Aly up then kissed her cheek and whispered, "Good girl!"

"Put her down, Kris. One more time," I pleaded. Kris placed Aly down and I got onto my knees hoping that Aly would come to me as I said gently, "Hi baby girl. You want to come to Mommy?"

Aly looked up at me with wide eyes before slowly moved over to me. I felt my throat constrict as tears slid down my cheeks as Aly reached me. I picked her up and kissed her cheeks while Jane kissed the top of my head then Aly's.

"I told you so," Jane mumbled causing Kris and I to laugh.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Infant on the loose," I shouted as Liam crawled underneath the dinning room table. Kris glanced up from her newspaper before she noticed Liam and lifted up her legs. I eyed her as she looked back at her paper, noticing an upset look on her face. I stopped in my chase and took a seat on the coffee table. "Is something wrong," I inquired softly.

"Nope. Nothing," Kris answered back.

"Kiddo, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Kris," I crossed my arms and looked at her with a knowing look. I could tell that something was bothering Kris. I took the newspaper from her and sat down next to her.

She released a loud sigh then ran her hand through her hair. "You know New Year's is coming up," Kris started.

"Yeah…so?"

"It's also Gabriella and my first anniversary. It's been a whole year since I asked Gabriella out on a date," Kris pointed out.

_Ah, that answers it, _I realized. "You're nervous," I stated quietly with Kris twiddling with her ring.

"I don't know what to get her, Ma."

"Kris, she loves you. You can get her a bouquet of flowers and she will love it," I laughed gently as I patted her shoulder. Kris sighed and I placed my hand on my chin, "What have you thought about?"

"Um…nothing. I already gave her a locket and a ring. She gave me the key to the apartment but yeah, I'm at a loss."

"Is there anything else you haven't thought of?"

"Like what?" Kris down at her ring and twirled it a bit before she looked down to see Liam at her feet, placing with the laces of Kris' shoes. Kris chuckled quietly and lifted him up, placing him in her lap. "What do you think I should get for Gabriella, bud," Kris asked Liam.

Liam giggled, twirling Kris' medallion. I smiled at Kris and suggested, "Get her something from your heart. Maura loves it when I give her something from my heart especially if it's significant to both of you."

I watched as Kris' expression changed from pondering to a happy smile. "I guess you got something," I guessed.

"Yeah, I think I do…"

"Ma…ma," Liam suddenly said.

Kris and I gave wide-eyed expressions with Liam giggling loudly, clapping his hands. "Did he just say," I started and Kris nodded with a smile as I took Liam into my arms. "Yes William, I'm your mama! His first word! Oh my god! Can you believe it?"

"Ma…ma," Liam clapped.

Kris chuckled again with a wide smile as I placed Liam in Kris' arms and ran to the phone, "I got to tell Maura!"

"Ma, just make sure you don't…."

"WOAH," I shouted as I tripped. I caught myself and looked over to see Bass slowly walking pass me. "Dumb turtle," I grumbled loudly.

"Tortoise, Ma," Kris corrected like Maura.

"Ma…ma!"

* * *

**Kris' POV- New Year's Eve**

The house was crowded with everyone from our family to our friends. A majority of the women were gathered around the twins with Liam repeating 'Mama' multiple times and Aly clapping to the music that was being played. I sat at the piano observing all of this before I noticed a white rose being placed in front of me. I smiled and took the rose as I asked, "So I guess you got the flowers," I inquired.

I looked up to see Gabriella smiling down at me with a pair of jeans and a warm sweater. She sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. "I love them. Everyone was a bit jealous," Gabriella grinned.

I smiled at her before I placed my hand out to her. "Come with me. I want to take you somewhere," I told her.

"What about everyone else?"

"Don't worry; we'll be back before midnight."

"Okay…"

R&I

I unlocked the door and gently pushed it opened with Gabriella walking in first. "Where are we," Gabriella inquired quietly.

"This is where I used to perform at when I was in the Protégé program," I explained quietly. A small blush formed on my face as I guided Gabriella down the aisle.

It had been several years since I'd entered the theater and it was also the same amount since I performed too. Maura and Jane had seen me perform but after that, I discontinued my stage presence. It brought back happy memories and some annoying ones. Nevertheless, I wanted to make a new one with Gabriella by giving her a special and rare gift. She had seen me play occasionally when I wasn't really trying. This time she would see me in my element that was Kris Marx, protégé. As I approached the stage, I climbed up and smiled at the sight of the baby grand piano. I placed my hand out for Gabriella to take which she did while she asked, "You performed here all the time?"

I nodded, "It was my world for a bit."

"So why are we here, Kris Marx," Gabriella inquired as I sat down at the piano.

I looked down at the keys, running my fingers over them before I looked back at her. Her beautiful eyes seemed to glimmer in the low lighting before I answered shyly, "I haven't written a decent composition since I left and I was having trouble at what to give you because you've given me so much-"

"Oh Kris, I-"

"Don't deny it because I haven't been so happy in all my life. So…this is my gift to you," I soon began to play the piano with a soft melody coming from the piano. I closed my eyes letting my fingers as well as my heart guide me through the music. I could feel the soreness in my hand but I wasn't going to stop until I was done.

The melody echoed throughout the theater and soon I finished it. I released my breath before I looked over at Gabriella to see tears in her eyes. "Was it that bad," I gave a small shy smile.

Gabriella shook her head. She wiped her tears away and cupped my cheeks before she kissed my lips ardently. _Still perfect,_ I thought contently before we pulled back to take a breath. Gabriella held me close as I hugged her back as I whispered, "That song is all yours, Gabriella. It is your melody."

"I love you, Kris," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Gabriella kissed gently on my scar on my neck then took my right hand and kissed it also. She then rested her head against my shoulder and quietly, we sat there as I played a couple of chords. Finally, Gabriella spoke softly, "I wasn't sure about what to get you."

"You didn't-"

"But I wanted to and Judith gave me a smart idea but I wasn't sure if you're going to be okay with it?"

"Okay…"

I watched as she bit her lower lip and took her hand into mine. "We haven't seen each other lately and I realized as I looked through my apartment that I had several of your things there," she giggled. I gave a confused looked but continued to listen, "Your books are there, paperwork from work, clothes, and even a couple of photos. It made me realize how much you've affected my apartment and I was wondering if…"

I gave a questioning look, "If what?"

"If you would consider moving in with me?"

_What, _my mind shouted in surprise. I blinked several times before I asked, "Come again?"

Gabriella shyly looked down with her looking down at our linked hands. She then looked up with our eyes locking as she stated confidently, "I want you to live with me, Kris."

* * *

**Yup, I cut it off right there. Something for you guys to read next year because now, everyone wants to know, right?! So REVIEW, PM, comment, throw requests or ideas, etc! Let's see how many more shots I got up my sleeve before I start the new sequel! I know a couple of you are excited like I am!  
**

**Anyways, Happy New Year and I'll see you all next year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! It's now officially 2014 and I know: I update fast! Woooooo but any who, half of you are for the move and half of you are not then we have the in betweens! I also think that some of you hyperventilated because I ended it there.**

**In addition, I like to thank several people who say that appreciate that I continue this. Well, I want to say that it's really you guys who motivate me to write this because I would never thought that this series would go anywhere! Kris was just a small idea with Jane and Maura just friends but taking her in and that was it! Nothing else! Now here we are, I've developed the character so well that it surprises me even! But anyways, thank you to all of you! Now, let's find out what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

**_"Where we love is home- home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." - Oliver Wendell Holmes_**

* * *

Home

**Kris' POV**

"You want me to live with you," I repeated. Gabriella nodded and I can feel the blood rushing to my ears. "Well...I...wow...um," I could feel my knees were about to buckle but I took in a deep breath as I leaned against the piano.

"Love," I looked up to see Gabriella giving a small smile at me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek then said, "You don't need to answer now because no matter what the choice is, I still love you."

I nodded then stood up, "Come on, everyone must be wondering where we are."

Gabriella took my hand, standing up as we walked together off the stage. "You have the sheet music," she inquired as we walked outside to the car.

"Of course…" I answered but my mind was somewhere else.

_She wants you to live with her._

_Are you even ready?_

"Krislyn," I quickly looked over at Gabriella to see a concern look. She touched my cheek gently as I stepped into the car, "Are you okay?"

_Don't worry her,_ my mind told me. I leaned over, kissed her lips then her forehead as I answered, "I'm just tired that's all." I then started the engine to the car, taking her hand in mine as I began to drive back to the house.

As we pulled up, I stepped out of the car and Gabriella took my hand. I noticed her check her watch before she pulled me in. I gave a confused look before she whispered, "Happy New Year."

She then pulled me down, kissing my lips ardently. I kissed her back before I whispered back, "Happy New Year."

_You got a lot to think about._

* * *

**Maura's POV**- **Several days later…**

"Kris, where are you," I called out to her as I walked out to the backyard. I then stopped at the sight of Kris resting on a blanket with Aly resting on her chest and Liam playing with his toys.

I began to walk slowly over to her and soon, I heard her talking to Alessa. She seemed unaware of my presence as I heard her ask, "What do you think, Aly? I mean, there are many good reasons to move in with her but then you got to think about the negatives. I mean we've been together a year but we're nineteen. Are we too young?" She sat up a bit and placed Aly down on the blanket. "I love her but me moving…" Kris sighed.

My eyes widened quickly before I bit my lower lip. I felt a bit guilty for eavesdropping on Kris' process of thinking. I was about to walk away until I heard, "You can come back, Mom. I feel a bit silly talking to Aly and Liam especially when they can't say anything back to me."

"They tend to listen to you though. Your voice is soothing to them but," I took a seat next to her and placed Liam in my lap as I continued, "What are you asking the twins for advice about?"

Kris looked down and rubbed her scar. She was nervous and I can see it as she answered, "Gabriella asked me to move in with her."

"Oh…" I felt my heart dropped a bit at this announcement. I ran my fingers through Liam's hair as I asked, "What have you've been thinking about?"

"Truthfully?"

I looked at her and touched her cheek softly. "Always," I answered softly which caused Kris to give a soft smile. I placed Liam down with Aly and wrapped my arm around Kris' shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

Kris leaned back, "I've been thinking about how things would change. Me not living here and it sounds nice to be with her. Our schedules have been a bit hectic but, I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Is anything stopping you," I inquired.

Kris shrugged, "I'm not sure." She then turned her head to look up at me with her sky blue eyes. "Can I ask you something," she inquired softly. I nodded and Kris began to play with my hand as she asked, "How do you feel about it?"

"Kris…"

"I'm asking you this because your opinion as well as Ma's is important to me. Your opinions have always been important even if I seemed to not listen to them. Also, don't think I didn't notice your expression."

I sighed, taking my hand away from hers as I placed them in my lap. "Did you know your eye color is considered a rare type," I started. I looked at her and continued, "Your eyes always told me so many things. It was the first thing I was fond of when I first met you and I've watched you grown so much from being that shy, reclusive teenager I knew. You taught me so much." I felt tears formed in my eyes as I wiped them away and gave a soft smile, "This is one of those moments where I can't guide you."

"Sure you can," Kris argued. "You can guide me anytime."

"Krislyn, you are almost twenty and I think it's what you feel about moving. It's going to happen because I already know that. It's _your_ life, sweetheart."

Kris sighed and rested back to look up at the sky. "I'm not sure what my life is. All I know is I can't live without my family or her," Kris confessed to me. I gave a sympathetic expression and combed my hand through her bangs before I kissed her forehead.

_It's her choice._

* * *

"_Hey, this is Kris. I'm not here at the moment but leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks! Also if this is Nonna, I don't know where Ma's at."_

"_Kris, it's Gabby. I just want to say I love you and I hope to see you soon. I'm studying for my math exam then I'm going to the hospital. Judith says hi but I…I miss you. My offer is still open and I just want you to know that if you say 'no' that it's okay. As long as you still love me… that's all I want. I'll talk to you later, love."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"_Ma, can we talk?"_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_I was wondering how you would feel if I moved out?"_

"_What?!"_

Maura had told me about her conversation with Kris. But when Kris approached me about the subject, I was caught off guard for once. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about it but when I thought about it, I wasn't sure if she should move out. Kris was getting older, yes but she was still young but then again, I wasn't sure.

It was time for desperate measures.

"Ma," I approached her as I entered the café, "can I ask you something?"

Ma stopped walking and placed the plates down quickly. She wiped her hands before she said, "Of course, baby. What's wrong?"

"I want your opinion about how you would feel if Kris would move out-"

"MOVE OUT," Ma shouted causing heads to turn. I shushed her and she gave a sheepish smile as she whispered, "Move out? Why is Kris moving out?"

"Kris isn't moving out. Gabriella asked if Kris would move in with her and Maura kind of told Kris that it's her choice. Kris hasn't answered yet and I'm-"

"Not sure about it," she completed. I nodded and Ma placed her hands over mine, "Well, first off, how do you feel about it? I bet Kris is asking?"

"How did you know?"

Ma smirked, "Kris cares about your opinions. She looks up to you and Maura." Ma patted my hands gently and we were silent for a moment before she broke it, "So, have you given her an answer?" I shook my head and Ma said, "Well, you might as well as talk with her now because she's coming."

I looked over my shoulder to see Kris leaning against the doorway of the café. She gave me a soft smile as she asked, "Can we talk?"

I nodded then leaned over and kissed Ma's cheek. I then stepped away and walked over to Kris as she asked, "Do you want to go somewhere for a moment?"

"What do you have in mind?"

R&I

"This is nice," I stated to Kris as we were walking down the boardwalk. She took a sip of her water before she looked at me with a small smile. I smiled back before I asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Ma, you know what I want to talk about," Kris answered me.

She stopped and peered over the boardwalk to look out at the water. I bit my lower lip and stood beside her as she continued, "Jane, I really need some advice."

I took a small glance at her and answered, "I don't know what to tell you."

"You're helpful," Kris pointed out sarcastically.

"I think…it's up to what you want."

Kris looked over at me. "You sound like Mom," Kris pointed out quietly.

I gazed at her for a moment. She was almost my height with her hair growing a bit longer than usual. As I looked down at her, I realized that Kris had grown so much since I met her. This moment about whether she should move or not was something, _she_ had to choose. She could listen to everyone's opinion but the only one that matter was hers.

It was _her_ choice.

"It's your choice."

"But I need your help."

"No, you don't," I argued. I cupped her cheek gently and traced the faded scar on her neck then I looked down to see her faded scarred arms. I remembered how the scars were always covered and Kris was shy about them. She still was a bit but now, she was okay with wearing short sleeve shirts and accepted them. "Funny, how you've grown. God, I can't believe you're almost done with that paperwork for the Academy," I chuckled.

"Yeah, just a couple more things to do."

I touched her shoulder as I sipped my coffee and expressed, "Kris, I know you can make the right decision. There's no right or wrong when it comes to living at home or with Gabriella. As long as she loves you."

"You've got a point."

"Of course I got a point. I'm a detective," I assured her.

"Easy there."

I laughed gently and I kissed her forehead as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled softly at her then said, "The one thing I will always remember is when you told me that you were independent and you could take care of yourself."

Kris laughed, "I forgot I said that." She shook her head then said softly, "I was stubborn."

"You still are but you know when to ask for help now."

Kris nodded in agreement before she took in a deep breath then released it. "Thank you," Kris said suddenly to me.

"For what?"

"For being my soundboard, both you and Mom helped a lot."

I kissed her temple, "Anytime, Kiddo."

* * *

"_Hey guys, can we have a small family meeting?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Of course."_

"_So what do you want to talk, Kiddo?"_

"_By chance, do we have a spare key?"_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV- The next day**

For the first time since New Year's, Kris and I were able to spend sometime together. Her parents were still at work while Angela was babysitting the twins for the night. Kris and I decided to do dinner then go back to her place to watch a movie. When we entered the house, she closed the door and softly said, "I have my decision."

I looked at her seeing an anxious look. _She's going to tell you 'no', _I thought sadly but asked, "And?"

"I want to make a compromise," she answered. I gave a confused expression as she continued, taking my hand as she guided me up the staircase, "I was thinking about everything and I was wondering that maybe, I can live with you but I can live at home. I just split half of my week and half my stuff among both places."

I nodded, "I'm okay with-"

"But," Kris cut me off, "there's one more thing."

"That is?"

Kris gave a shy look for a moment. She then pushed open the door to her bedroom and let me entered first. I looked around noticing that that her desk was pushed toward the corner and another nightstand stood on the left side of her bed. I then turned over toward the closet to see that half of it was empty. I looked back at Kris to see that her right hand was up with something in her hand.

I walked over to her and looked at her hand to see a key. "The one thing is that you move half of your things with me and the compromise would be that once I'm enlisted in the Academy, I turn twenty and Liam and Aly turn one that I will move in with you fully," she explained. She handed the key to me as she kissed my forehead, "I want to be able to be there for my family and you."

"I don't want you to choose between them and me."

"I'm not. I placed myself in the middle where I can handle both and I'm happy. That's why I'm moving half of my things to your place and you'll be bringing some of your things here."

"Kris, I don't to be an inconvenience to your family and you," I said to her as I looked down at our linked hands.

"Gabriella Anna Rodriquez," Kris said in disappointment. I felt her hand cup my cheek and kissed my forehead, "You are not an inconvenience because I will tell you that my parents said that they don't mind. They enjoy you here as well as the twins and also, they know how happy I am. Most of all, you're family."

I looked up at her, "I am?"

"Yes and I would love it if you would consider this." I looked down at the key before I looked back up at her, seeing the soft and loving look in her eyes. I leaned up and kissed her lips softly. As I pulled back, I heard Kris asked softly, "Is that a yes?"

"It's an absolute yes," I whispered.

Kris smiled as she quickly kicked the door closed, locking it. I raised an eyebrow and Kris answered, "One of the newest agreements with my parents, I can lock the door now."

We began to move backwards with my hands gently pulling her shirt off to reveal her abs. "Oh really," I smiled as Kris kissed down my neck gently.

"Yes. It's a very important privilege since I haven't seen my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend in awhile.

"I missed you too, love and thank you for making me feel loved."

Kris took my hands, kissing them gently as she whispered, "Welcome home, Gabriella."

* * *

**Well that works. I wanted to show Jane and Maura kind of growing too because they can't keep treating Kris like a child. So please REVIEW, PM, comment, throw a request or idea, etc! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hmm, time for a fast forward! Watch me go! Kris started around January and three months later, it's about March.  
**

**There are small references to the "Prologue Pt. 1" from Protégé, Ch. 32: "Hangman" from "Adventures of Kris Marx" and Ch. 17: "Jailbreak" from "Shadows of Boston."**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Prove Them Wrong

_Gabriella had the bedroom light on with Kris' side all comfortable. She was peering over her laptop trying to type the last bit of her paper before she heard the apartment door opened. The sound of keys hitting the counter echoed throughout the apartment before a soft voice greeted, "Hey love."_

_Gabriella looked up from her laptop to see her exhausted girlfriend in her Academy uniform. "Hi baby," Gabriella greeted, "you look tired."_

_Kris nodded, pulling her hair out of the tight ponytail and ran her hands through her hair. She then kicked off her shoes toward the side before walking tiredly to the bed. She leaned over and kissed Gabriella softly before she began to unbutton her shirt, struggling due to lack of sleep._

_Gabriella noticed her girlfriend's struggle and closed her laptop before crawling into Kris' lap. Gently she pushed Kris' hands away, unbuttoning the shirt while Kris rested her head on her shoulder. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Gabriella pushed it off and placed on the chair for the dry cleaners. She then placed another uniform out before she crawled back into the bed to see Kris asleep. "I love you," Gabriella whispered in her ear._

"_I love you too," Kris mumbled._

_Usually, Gabriella would rest her head on Kris' chest but instead, Gabriella pulled Kris over to her and making her rest on her chest as she whispered, "Sleep well honey."_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I had passed every evaluation to make it where I was. It was hard because I had to lose a bit of weight, replacing that with muscle then I had to go through a psychological evaluation. They questioned me about my family and Adrian, wondering if I would become one of those triggered happy cops because of the lack of a childhood I had. It was a bit hard but I was able to answer each one as best as I could. I guessed it worked because I got a letter several weeks later saying that I was admitted.

Jane was excited as well as Maura but it meant that the final part of my agreement with Gabriella was a done deal. The twins' birthday passed with them turning age one and I will tell you that they grew. Maura dressed the twins with their separate identities with Aly dressed in dresses of various colors (including pink…ew) but she wore casual clothes like shirts and shorts too. Liam who wore his jeans with his t-shirts with his hair neatly combed though it tended to have a curl or two. The only thing Jane only cared about was one thing and that was the kids had at least one item that Red Sox.

I agreed.

Besides this, the twins were verbalizing whenever they could. They were able to say my name as 'Kis' like TJ did when he was baby then they called Gabriella, "Gab'. They were also in the beginning stages in walking.

Therefore, that was one thing checked off then I turned twenty when the letter came a week after my birthday. Finally, I was accepted in so I was officially moving in with my hardworking girlfriend who was aiming to graduate early so she could enter med school, gaining more hours in the ER, which she enjoyed. Truthfully, all Gabriella and I cared about was as long as there was a kiss hello and goodbye as well as 'I love you' then we were fine.

But back to me entering the Academy, I entered with a class of forty with at least six were women. The classes weren't too difficult and some of the knowledge I knew helped a lot. However, my name was well known a bit but it didn't help that my commanding officer was hard on me.

So far, it was two and half months of grueling training.

"Marx," he shouted causing me to step forward from the line. We were all dressed in our physical training uniform but the women had to have their hair tied back in tight buns. As I stepped forward, he looked at me for a moment over his sunglasses before he ordered, "You are getting on the mat with Davis. You are in a hand-to-hand combat for your life and I want you two to go at it until one of you taps. Understand?"

I nodded then I looked over at my classmate, Eric Davis. The twenty one year old man was about fifty pounds heavier than I was and was more built. He gave a smirk before we stepped up to each other.

In my eyes, this was going to be a hard one when it was your first hand to hand in a _long_ time. However, in five seconds, we were on the mat and I was doing well at trying to wrestle my way out of his hold until he got me in a chokehold. Though, in the department, it can be considered unauthorized force, it didn't mean that we could use it on each other because if a suspect used it then we needed to learn to get out for it's a matter of life and death.

The hold on me was tight and usually I could get out of them. However, I was gasping for air and the world was already spinning as I heard someone shout, "Tap out, Marx."

"Come on, Marx! Tap out!"

I continued to struggle until I felt everything go fuzzy then went black.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Up you go," I raised Liam up causing him to giggle loudly. I smiled and looked over to see Aly with Gabriella and Jane, playing with some blocks.

It was now an occasion for Gabriella to come over since Kris was in the Academy. It had been about three months since Kris entered and I missed her presence dearly. There was not a lot of piano playing and the peanut butter (though it annoyed me sometimes) was not open. Pieces of Kris Marx were all over the house and I missed her. However, Jane was having a hard time dealing with it because she also had a strong bond with Kris, not to mention that Kris helped with a majority of homicide's research.

Truthfully, the only person who Kris saw more often than Jane and I did was Gabriella. Kris went to the apartment, which was close to both Headquarters and the Academy. However, Kris was gone for a majority of the day from six in the morning until the late evening. Kris asked Jane and me before she left that we would watch out for Gabriella besides the twins.

I think the one thing that I smiled about was that Kris called the twins and us to say goodnight and send her love. She also tried to come over every Sunday for Sunday dinner.

_**RING! RING!**_

"That must be Kris," Jane stated loudly as she ran over to the phone. I watched as Jane picked up the house phone and answered, "Hey Kiddo." I smiled and expected Jane to bring the phone over but watched as her expression turned curious. "You're here," Jane asked in a questioning tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly we heard the door unlocked and appeared Kris with her cell phone against her ear. "It means that I was here," Kris answered as she closed the phone.

"Kis," Aly and Liam both said at the sight of Kris. Jane placed the phone down as we all gazed at Kris in the Academy uniform. Her hair tied back with her glasses perched over her nose as she placed her travel bag down. She removed her jacket as she crouched down to greet both Aly and Liam who walked over to her.

"Hey my munchkins," Kris greeted happily as she lifted them up. She kissed both of their cheeks gently before she placed them down. I watched Gabriella stood up and walked over to Kris who lifted her up in a tight embrace. Kris kissed her lips gently before she greeted, "Hey."

"Why are you here? I thought I was going to see you at home," Gabriella inquired.

Kris shook her head and walked further into the living room. "I just wanted to come by and say hi," Kris stated softly. She took a seat next to me and I hugged her immediately, kissing her cheek. "I missed you guys," Kris informed us.

Jane quickly jumped over the sofa and hugged Kris tightly. "I miss you too, Kiddo," Jane informed her. We pulled back and I soon noticed the tired expression on Kris' face which cause Jane asked, "Rough day?"

"You can say that," Kris mumbled. She stood up and looked at the twins, "Let's put you two to bed." Both twins smiled happily at her and lifted their arms up for Kris to carry them to bed.

While Kris picked them up and walked up the staircase to place them in bed, I looked at Gabriella and Jane with a confused look. "I think something is bothering her," I informed them.

"I think so too," Jane agreed.

I glanced over at Gabriella noticing her bit her bottom lip for a moment then began to play with her locket. "Kris won't admit it," Gabriella suddenly spoke causing Jane to look at her.

"Won't admit what," Jane quietly asked.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks for her," Gabriella pointed out softly. She moved closer and continued on, "Kris won't say it but it's been a bit hard, adjusting to everything and I know she misses you guys. Her commanding officer has been a bit harsher on her."

"Who's her commanding officer?"

"Sergeant Owen Shepherd."

I heard Jane released an irritated groan. She then took a seat next to me as she stated, "Shepherd is a natural prick and he wants Kris to prove herself. I don't know why she hasn't talked to me about it."

"Because I want to earn this myself," Kris answered as she reappeared. She took a seat and ran her hand over her face, removing her glasses. As she did this action, I suddenly noticed a bit of bruising on her neck.

"Kris, what happened to your neck," I asked as I leaned over to touch her neck. Kris backed away from the touch, lifting her collar up before I noticed Gabriella touch her cheek. A look was pass between the two before Kris sighed, leaning forward for me to lower the collar. "That looks like bruising," I pointed out.

"I had training and I was place in a chokehold," Kris explained tiredly. She ran her hand along her neck and sighed, "I got chocked out and passed out. That never happened in my life."

"Oh Kris."

"Kiddo," Jane touched Kris' hand gently.

However, Kris retracted her hand before she rested back in the chair. Gabriella scooted over and rested her head on Kris' shoulder. Kris kissed the top of Gabriella's head before she whispered, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this job after all. I should have kept my job as a researcher."

"But that's not what you want, Kris," Jane told her. I watched as Kris looked over at Jane and I could see that the connection between the two that was established all those years ago. Though Kris didn't admit often but she looked up to Jane so much besides looking up to me.

Jane was her role model.

I looked at Gabriella who watched the connection. She kissed Kris' lips gently before she stood up and said to me, "Maura, I was wondering if you can help me with something. I have a couple questions about certain surgical procedures that I'm not sure about that you might have observed?"

"Of course," I nodded. I leaned over and kissed Jane's lips gently before I stood up and approached Kris. She looked up at me and I leaned over, kissing her forehead then whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Kris said back with a small smile.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

As Maura and Gabriella walked away, I looked at Kris seeing a disappointed look in her eyes. I moved over to her and wrapped my arm around her, hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I can handle myself in my fitness, the paperwork, and I know the bloody laws but Ma, I couldn't get out of that hold," Kris explained. She suddenly shot up and shouted, "I blacked out for Pete's sake."

"Kiddo-"

"It's embarrassing and I'm suppose to be able to handle myself and yet-"

"Kris," I raised my voice causing her to look at me. I tugged her to sit back down and I rubbed her back gently as I said softly, "It happens to all of us. The Academy wasn't easy for me either because I was only one of three women in my class. They underestimated me and look where I'm at."

"But Ma, that is not good! What if I can't handle the simulator or another round or-"

"Stop." I looked at her and our eyes connected as I told her, "You stop putting yourself down. You passed out after _one_ time and I want to let you know that you've done better. You won when it counts."

"I need it to count now, Ma. I've only been in the Academy for about three months and I have about two to three months left." She twisted her ring and sighed, "What if I don't make it?"

"Kris, I remember an eleven year old girl who selflessly helped save Frankie. When I asked her if I could drive her home, she just told me to drop her off at a certain street. She told me that she respected the department. She later told me that she wanted to become a detective," I told her. Kris looked down at her hand and flexed it as I took her hand in mine. I squeezed it softly and said, "Kris, something like this never stopped you before. I know you can do this because it's your dream and also you went through three months."

"But-"

"No buts, Kiddo because I know you can do this because you are a Rizzoli- Isles. You're my kid and I believe in you. You can do this because you were the only sixteen- year old who was willing to climb up rafters to grab a dead body." I watched as a smile formed on Kris' face as I chuckled, "You remember that?"

"I do," Kris answered.

"Not to mention fight two henchmen of the mob." I watched as Kris smiled slightly at me as I kissed her cheek. I then combed my hand through her bangs playfully as I whispered, "You can do this because you are determined to do this. Your heart is in this so please; don't give up…not yet."

Kris looked up at me, "Do you believe in me that much?"

I nodded, "I believe that you can prove them all wrong by being you." Kris smiled softly before she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and whispered softly, "I love you…Officer Marx."

I felt a small tear hit my shirt as I heard Kris muffled, "I love you too."

R&I

**The next day…**

"Janie, is there a reason why we are at the Academy," Frankie inquired as I pulled up to the building.

"Yeah," I answered. I turned my head to see Frankie still wondering causing me to roll my eyes and elaborate, "I thought we could get some practice in."

Frankie gave a suspicious look before saying, "Yeah. Sure."

I rolled my eyes again and stepped out of the car, walking inside before I noticed a class going on. I stopped Frankie by grabbing by his suit collar as I observed the class for a moment and recognized the commanding officer. "Come on, Frankie. Let's go this way," I suggested.

Frankie followed as I lead him over to the shooting range to see the Academy class was about to go into the gym. I looked over and immediately, I recognized Kris who was adjusting her uniform. "That's why we are here," Frankie pointed out.

"Well look who the cat brought in," Shepherd called out. Kris looked up and a shock expression crossed her face before she calmed it to attention. Shepherd walked over to me and smirked, "So what brings you here, Rizzoli?"

"Qualifications for my weapon," I answered.

"You're not here to see your daughter fail out."

"Excuse me?"

"I just want to let you know today, not to mention that your daughter didn't do quite well in the hand to hand combat last time. This is the uniform version and the 'make it or break it' test."

"Are you out to get my kid," I questioned him.

"No," he shook his head, "I want to make sure that there is no _special _treatment for her. She couldn't handle a choke hold. What makes you think she can handle this?"

"Because she can."

"We'll see," Shepherd answered. He then turned and walked back to the class as he began to name pairings.

I watched as he paired Kris with a male student. She took a deep breath before she looked up at me with a wink as I crossed my fingers, _You can do it, Kiddo!_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

The combat was in full uniform and gear to simulate how much I would be wearing on duty. The goal was to make sure that my weapon was not taken and that I was able to get up in the situation.

That also meant that if I messed up, I'm out.

"Okay, Nelson," Shepherd addressed my fighting partner, "your goal is trying to get Marx's weapon before time is up. The other way is that Marx is able to get out of your hold, drawing her weapon and asking you to get onto the ground or she makes you tap out. Understand?"

We both nodded and stepped onto the mat. I prepared myself to be tackle and as soon as Shepherd gave the okay, I was on the ground. I struggled, spinning my body and trying to make sure that my weapon is out of Nelson's reach. I looked over to see Frankie and Jane watching before I noticed Jane mouthed, "You can do this!"

I closed my eyes, feeling the arm wrapping around my neck and attempting to choke me. I took in a deep breath and looked at him before I used all of my strength, flipping him over and getting out of the hold. I then elbowed him causing him to back away in pain before I stood up, pulled out my weapon and shouted, "Boston Police Department, get onto the ground."

"Timed," I looked over and watched as Shepherd glance down at the watch before he looked back at me in shock. "That was only thirty seconds," he informed me. I smiled widely before I looked over at Jane and Frankie who were smiling before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Shepherd looking down at me, "I underestimated you, Marx. You impressed me."

"Thank you, sir," I told him as he walked away. I glanced back over expecting to see Jane and Frankie but I noticed they had disappeared. I gave a confused look before I felt a small vibration from my phone.

I pulled it out and smiled at the text message, **Told u that u can do it.**

I smirked, closing the phone as I thought softly, _Maybe I'm cut out for this job after all._

* * *

**Woo, that was hard! Well review, PM, comment, make a request or give me an idea, etc! I love hearing from all of you! Just a couple more one shots before the new story goes up! I might put it up before the winter break is over!**

**I'll flip a coin on whether or not, I should start writing it now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As requested by L2GQ about having a shoot out between Jane and Shepherd with Kris joining in. I liked the idea very much and I wanted Jane to kick Shepherd's butt. Thank you!  
**

**A/N 2: I changed the date Kris entered. She entered in January and Ch. 4 takes place in March. Just letting you know.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Shoot It

**Maura's POV**

"I swear this prick is messing with us," I heard Jane stated as she walked through the front door of the house.

"Jane, watch your language," I scolded her. I watched as Jane cringed and mouthed 'sorry' before I noticed that she wasn't alone. Kris followed after, placing her gear down before she walked over and greeted the twins who cheered at the visit. Jane began to walk over to me as she entered the kitchen when she leaned in and kissed my lips. As she pulled back, I inquired, "How come Kris is here?"

"She visited Headquarters and wanted to come for dinner because she heard you are making her favorite," Jane answered.

"Of course I'm going to come," Kris smiled as she walked over and kissed my cheek. She took in a deep breath and hummed, "Yummy, roasted chicken with a Caesar salad."

"So food is more important than your family," I inquired with a smirk.

"No," Kris laughed. She hugged me and kissed my cheek again as she answered, "I love my lovely mothers too and I missed you guys."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before pushing her arms away. Kris moved over to her chair, taking a seat as I asked, "Do I expect Gabriella to be over?"

Kris shook her head, "Naw, she's got the nightshift this time. I really don't want to go back to my lonely bed."

"I remember those days in the ER _especially_ the nightshift. Those were always interesting." I slide the salad bowl to her, which she began to toss the salad as I asked, "So who is being a p-word?"

I watched as Jane rolled her eyes but continued to play with Liam and Aly while Kris answered, "Shepherd."

"I thought he was sent to a different division because he got promoted?"

"Yeah," Jane answered. She lifted Liam to his high chair then Aly before she continued, "But the division he was sent to is Headquarters and it's the day watch patrol."

"Oh," I simply said with a sympathetic smile. I then looked at Kris, "I guess you are hoping that he leaves before you graduate?"

"I'm praying because if he doesn't then I'm going for the mid afternoon one or I end up at the night watch and I can't do that to Gabriella."

"So how is he messing with you two?"

Kris looked at Jane and she crossed her arms. "You tell her since you got me in this too," Kris told Jane with a Rizzoli glare. I giggled slightly because Kris had gained a couple of qualities that were considered both Jane and my own mannerisms.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you are complaining because I know you got a good shot."

"It's decent."

I gave a confused look and Jane looked at me as she explained, "Shepherd wanted to challenge me for a shootout over at the shooting range because he's still piss at the fact that back in the Academy, I had the better shot. He wants to prove that he's better than me now, years later."

"So she," Kris pointed to Jane, "dragged me and said that I would join also against his son. I'm a decent shot and that's it."

Jane shook her head while I suppressed a small smile. Kris was still a modest person and it was funny when Kris declined a certain skill she developed through her training. Her observation had improved immensely and her shooting skills were equivalent to Jane's, possibly better.

"Decent isn't the word I use for you, Kris," I informed her as I gestured her to bring the food toward the dinning room table.

Kris brought the salad over and looked at Jane and me. "What would you use then," Kris asked as she walked back to bring the twins over the table. I watched as Kris interacted with both of them with her messing up Liam's hair causing him to giggle then tickled Aly's sides causing her to giggle as well. I smiled at the interaction before Kris raised an eyebrow at me, requesting for an answer.

"I can say you have an exceptional shot," I complimented.

Kris blushed and shrugged it before she looked at Jane. "You set it up and tell me what we'll be shooting so I know," Kris told her.

"Alright," Jane agreed. She took her seat across from Kris, cutting a piece of the chicken before her eyes widened, "I just remember something." Kris raised an eyebrow with me watching curiously as Jane smiled awkwardly at Kris, "How's your shot with the sniper rifle?"

Kris dropped her fork then looked at me with a slightly dropped jaw. I giggled slightly before I told Kris, "Close your mouth, Kris."

Kris closed her jaw then picked her fork up, stabbing her chicken immediately. "Before I go," Kris started then pointed the fork at Jane with a piece of chicken hanging from it, "you give me the gun."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Look down range…take a deep breath…hold it…fire. Empty the chamber and repeat._

I sat in the apartment on the sofa, cleaning the sniper rifle quietly while my revolver sat on the coffee table with the chambers empty. I glanced at the clock seeing that it was already two in the morning and Gabriella was still out. I took a quick nap after I arrived home from dinner, placing the gun case beside the sofa before I awoke and began to clean it.

I never forgot how to shoot it but my mind, on its own accord, repeated the steps for me. As I cocked the gun and placed the towel on the table, I heard the door unlock and I noticed my tired looking girlfriend coming in.

She removed her jacket, placing it on the coat rack and soon I noticed that she was still wearing her scrubs. She walked to the kitchen and it seemed that she hadn't noticed me until I announced my presence, "You look like you just want to knock out."

Gabriella jumped and quickly looked over my direction before she expressed, "Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry," I smiled softly.

Gabriella shook her head, grabbing a small glass of chocolate milk. Not many knew but Gabriella had a sweet tooth and she loved to drink chocolate milk, never regular milk. She usually grabbed a glass after a long day and so when she sat down next to me and took a sip, I noticed a small chocolate mustache.

I gently wiped it away with a smile before she blushed slightly and asked, "Why are you still up?"

"Wasn't tired."

Gabriella smiled knowing that I was up because I was waiting for her. She then looked down at the sniper rifle and asked, "So is this the infamous rifle you were telling me about?"

I nodded and lifted it up, "Yup. This is a Remington 700P with optics." I turned my head slightly at her, noticing the curious look in her eyes before I asked, "You want to hold it?"

"It's not loaded," Gabriella worried. I shook my head and Gabriella placed her cup down then opened her hands. I moved closer to her, placing the rifle in her hands as she lifted the scope to her sights as she whispered, "Wow, this is heavy."

"That's because you're not holding it properly," I whispered as I placed my hands on hers. I began to adjust it gently while I rested my head on her shoulder. She looked down the scope again while I snuck a small kiss down her neck. Gabriella giggled while I told her, "I should teach you how to shoot."

Gabriella lowered her gun and turned her head a bit. She kissed the corner of my mouth before she turned back around and answered, "I would like that. You should also teach me how to fight."

"I can do that." I took the gun from her hand, placing it back into its case before I pulled her close to me. "I didn't really get a hello," I teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes but wrapped her arms around my neck as she leaned in and kissed my lips. She then pulled back slightly and whispered, "Hello."

"Hi."

R&I

**Two days later…**

"I thought you guys were going to chicken out," Shepherd stated loudly as he walked over to Jane and me. I looked over and noticed a young man with a short hair cut like Shepherd's. However, his hair was jet black and he was about 5'11 with an athletic build. I then noticed that he was carrying two gun bags. He let out a loud sigh as he placed it on the ground and stood next to Shepherd.

Jane peered over her sunglasses and answered, "We don't have a reason to chicken out, Shepherd."

Shepherd snorted as he pulled his sunglasses off. He looked at me before he stated, "So this is your civilian clothes." I looked down at my clothes being a pair of jeans with a BPD Homicide division collar shirt with a patch on my shoulder that said 'Honorary Detective'. I watched as Shepherd smirked before he gestured to the young man beside him, "This is my son, Alex."

Alex placed his hand out toward me and smiled lightly, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same," I shook his hand.

"Let's get the show going," Shepherd stated to us as I pulled my hand back.

I began to walk down the field with Jane; Shepherd's son walked beside me and asked, "So do you have a good shot?"

"Decent," I answered before we finally reached the field. I placed the gun bag down and asked Shepherd, "Who's going first?"

"I think Rizzoli and I will go first," Shepherd suggested as he pulled out his handgun, loading his weapon.

I looked over at Jane who began to load her weapon. I walked over to her with a confused look as I asked, "Are you just shooting the handguns?"

"Yes," Jane answered.

"Then why did I bring the rifle?"

"Because you are going against Alex with the sniper rifle. According to Shepherd, his son is an excellent marksman."

"Lovely."

"You'll do fine," Jane assured me. I pulled out our ballistic glasses and handed them to her. She smiled and I smiled back before hugging her.

"Come on, Rizzoli," Shepherd shouted.

I glanced over my shoulder as we pulled back. I then looked back at Jane as I told her, "Kick his ass."

Jane nodded and approached the firing line while Alex and I stood behind them. We placed our headphones on as Alex stated, "My dad has the best shot."

I smirked at the comment as I heard the supervisor on the firing range said to prepare to shoot. I watched as Jane and Shepherd pulled out their weapons, preparing to fire. I crossed my fingers as the targets appeared, giving Jane and Shepherd the opening to shoot.

Seven shots fired in a rapid speed.

I watched as both holstered their weapons and pulled their headphones off. Alex and I walked onto the field with Jane and Shepherd to observe the targets. Shepherd's target had a small grouping of three shots in the lower area and the remaining four in the upper torso. Shepherd gave a proud grin for this accomplishment as he said to Jane, "Bet you can't top that."

I glanced at Jane seeing the notorious Rizzoli smirk form on her face. We all moved to Jane's target and Shepherd's as well as his son's gave an awe struck look. I looked at Alex and patted his shoulder as I declared proudly, "That's my Ma for ya. She's still got it."

On Jane's target, all seven bullets were grouped in the torso area with no stray bullets anywhere else.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Kris and Alex were up next with Shepherd peering over his son as he was preparing. I looked over at Kris and crouched down beside her as I watched her load the weapon. "You know you have three targets to shoot at 100 yards," I informed her.

Kris nodded, "I know."

"How about we make this interesting, Marx," Shepherd inquired.

Kris and I looked up before Kris stood up, dusted off her pants and asked, "How so?"

"You take _only_ one shot after you do a sprint across the field. That's _if_ you're able to handle it."

I watched as Kris frowned at the comment. She took in a deep breath and looked at Alex who was starting to walk over to the other side of the field. Kris pulled out her glasses, placing them on then looked at me. I gave a reassuring smile as Kris smiled back as she walked down the field. Shepherd stood next to me and asked, "Do you really think your kid can do this stunt, Rizzoli?"

"Kris can do many things, Shepherd. You should ask Doctor Isles about the probability of Kris missing a shot," I told him. Shepherd crossed his arms as I continued, "It's very slim chance."

"We'll see." I looked down at the sight of Kris and Alex about half of a football field with both in the runner's position. Shepherd raised his hand and shouted, "Ready? Set! Go!"

As he lowered his hand, Alex and Kris bolted into a sprint while Shepherd began to cheer loudly. I watched as Kris bolted pass us as she and Alex slid into the area with the sniper rifles. They loaded the guns quickly before they looked down the range causing Shepherd to become silent.

_Take in a deep breath, Kiddo. One shot, one kill._

I watched as Kris took in a deep breath before both of them fired their weapon at the same time. Kris pulled out her ear buds then stood up before she placed her hand out to help Alex up. We began to walk out to the field with Shepherd jogging over to the target; he looked at Alex's target and pointed at it.

"Perfect head shot," he stated to me.

Kris looked at it then at Alex. "Nice shot," she complimented.

"Thank you," Alex stated.

Shepherd then moved over to Kris' target before he stated to me. "It looks like she missed, Rizzoli," he stated to me.

I moved toward the target and noticed no bullet hole on the target. I glanced at Kris and asked, "Did you miss?" A smile formed on Kris' face and I smiled back as I stated unsurely, "You didn't miss…"

"It looks like you missed, Marx," Shepherd argued.

Kris shook her head then asked, "Did you guys forget about the target that about 50 yards further away?"

"What," everyone said at the same time.

"Um…yeah," Kris walked pass the target and down the field until we reached another row of targets.

Shepherd shook his head, "I doubt you made that shot."

Kris shrugged and stood by the target she claimed she hit. Shepherd stood back while Alex and I walked toward the target. As I walked closer to the target, I started to notice a small hole on the head of the target. "No way," Alex mumbled as he jogged over to it. He reached to Kris and observed it before he shouted, "Dad, she hit it!"

"What?"

I watched as Kris smiled widely as if it was almost a Cheshire cat like. As Shepherd came closer, Kris' smile reverted to a simply look of acknowledgement. Shepherd observed the bullet hole then looked at me as I stated, "I told you that she rarely missed."

"It was a lucky shot," Shepherd huffed before he turned around, walking away.

Alex looked over at Kris and me before he placed his hand out to us. "I hope to see you around," Alex told us. "Actually I think you will because I'm enlisting in the Academy next week."

"Really," Kris asked.

"Yeah."

Kris smiled and shook his hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you and I do hope that I see you again."

Alex nodded and began to walk away while I stood with Kris before I heard, "Kris." We turned to see Alex looking at us, "That not just decent."

Kris chuckled lightly before she looked back at me. I touched the hole then I looked at her with a smile. "Did you intend to shoot this target," I inquired quietly.

Kris wiggled her nose, "That's the biggest mystery of them all." She began to walk away and I pulled out my phone taking a quick picture. I looked at the picture on my phone and shook my head in disbelief, _How does she do it?_

"Hey Ma," I looked up to see Kris already cleaned up our guns, placing them back in the gun bags. She was leaning against one of the signs as she asked, "Are you coming or are you planning to stay there and marvel at how I did that shot?"

_Seriously? She reads my mind like Maura,_ I thought. I noticed a smile formed on her face before I smiled back and answered, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

* * *

**Ha, I bet you guys are wondering now if Kris meant to hit the other target or did she actually miss? So review, PM, comment, request an one shot or give an idea, etc!**

**Anyways, I want to do one more one shot where it involves Kris graduating from the Academy or you want to see Kris in the Drug Unit before the new story goes up because Kris is going to age twenty four when you read the new one. Which one you want?  
**

**I do a lot time jumping this series of one shots LOL. I love it! Thank you for being great!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I got very busy. Fast forward! End of July and the beginning of August! So I had to change a couple of things if you haven't reread the chapters but Kris started in January and Ch. 4 took place in March. I just gave Kris about eight months of training and as requested, it's graduation time.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Victor 9-5-0

_Loud footsteps were hitting the ground. She looked up with her eyes recognizing the uniform with blood dripping. "No," she mumbled gently as she stood up, running over the figure._

_All she was thinking about that it could never happened to her._

_Not to her and yet, it did._

_The figure began to fall forward with her catching her. "No…no, love," she mumbled as she began to rip the clothing apart. As she pulled on the uniform, she could feel the blood spilling before she noticed the breathing stop._

"_No!"_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Kris," I gasped loudly as I sat up quickly. I felt arms wrapped around me, hugging me as I leaned into the touch.

"I got you," Kris mumbled sleepily. I turned my head and looked up at her before I crawled into her lap. I gently touched her cheek then let my hand moved gently down to feel her heart. I could feel the heartbeat thumping against my fingers. I then noticed her hand was on top of mine as she asked softly, "What happened?"

I looked down and answered, "I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

I didn't answer immediately as I rested my head on Kris' shoulder. Her graduation was coming up soon as it drew near I began to have nightmares. I didn't want to tell her because I knew it would sadden the celebratory mood among us.

"Gabby," Kris said softly. I looked up at her to see her eyes were more awake as she asked, "Please talk to me."

I continue to rest on Kris' shoulder as I answered, "I had a nightmare about you being shot. It…it terrified me a bit."

"How long have you've been having these nightmares?"

"They happened once in a while," I informed her.

I felt Kris kissed the top of my head with a small frown. "Why didn't you tell me," she mumbled. I pushed her back gently with Kris falling back onto her pillow while I rested on top of her as Kris stated, "I've told you when I had nightmares."

"I know but, your graduation is coming up and I didn't want to upset you," I explained.

"Tell me," Kris whispered.

I took in a deep breath then spoke softly about how I was in the hospital before she entered with a bullet wound in the chest area. I explained how I saw her die in my arms and it terrified me to death. It was a horrible omen because it _was_ a possibility that Kris could die in the line of duty. I knew what I putting myself in when I fell in love with her and it was worth every risk.

However, I didn't want to visualize it.

I felt Kris wiped my tears away before she sat up, taking my hand into hers with our rings touching. I looked down at them as she whispered softly, "I want to make a promise to you. Okay?" I nodded, moving closer to her as I pressed my forehead against hers, closing my eyes. "I promise you that no matter what will happen that I will come back to you. I promise that in the late nights that I'm not there that I will call you to say I love you. I promise that I will try to come home on time. I promise that I will place you first before work because you are my world," Kris whispered.

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks with Kris wiping them away. She then leaned in and kissed my lips softly with me before she asked, "Does that help?"

I nodded, kissing her lips again while I leaned into Kris' touch as she traced my scar on my lower back. "Don't let go," I asked timidly.

"Never will."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Thank you, Susie," I stated in appreciation as she took the toxicology reports from me. My desk had several files with me going over findings of Jane's latest case. A serial killer was killing males around ages of thirty to fifty. We were still trying to narrow down what the connection was.

It brought so much attention from the media that the governor called the Chief of Police who called Lieutenant Cavanaugh. Now the pressure was on all of us to solve this case but I worried slightly because Kris' graduation was coming up.

"Doctor Isles," I looked to see Susie still standing in front my desk. I gave a curious look at her as she looked down shyly but asked, "How's Kris?"

I smiled at the question as I answered, "She's doing well and she's very excited with her graduation from the Academy coming up."

"Congratulations," Susie stated softly and left the room.

I returned to working through the files before I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I simply answered with the sound of shoes echoing on the floor. I heard the person take a seat as I asked, "How can I help you?"

"This case must be so important that you haven't even looked up," I heard a small laugh. The voice I immediately recognized causing me to look up to see Kris smiling at me, dressed in Academy clothing. I smiled and stood up, walking over to her to hug her. She hugged me back as she looked over at the desk, "I can see you are very busy."

"I am but it doesn't mean I'm busy to see you," I smiled to her. I took a seat next to her then noticed that there was a small cup on the table. I pointed to it with a raised eyebrow with Kris nodding to indicate that it was mine. I took a sip of it and hummed in happiness, "Just right."

"Glad you like it."

I nodded then asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine so far."

I watched as Kris looked down, twisting her ring before I asked, "You sure because you're twisting your ring."

Kris looked up at me with a small smile. She stopped twisting her ring and admitted quietly, "I'm a bit nervous."

"About graduating?"

"Yes," Kris nodded. She leaned back and whispered, "I can't believe it's finally happening."

I smiled softly at her and I could feel tears form in my eyes. "Kris," she looked at me and she gave a small smile, wiping my tears away. I then touched her cheek as I whispered, "I'm so proud of you."

Kris smiled widely at this comment and picked up her cup of coffee. "Can I ask you a question," she suddenly asked.

"Always," I told her as I adjusted her collar a bit.

"How did you handle all the worry about Ma?"

"I always asked her to be safe and I knew she would try her best to take care of herself," I answered. I gave a curious look at her and inquired, "Why do you ask?"

"Gabriella had a nightmare," Kris answered quietly. I can see that Kris' eyes became concern and it was a side that had developed over the years. She pushed back her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear as she sighed, "It spooked her."

"You reassured her?"

"Yeah but you know it's…it's hard seeing on the other side." I looked at her and I could see the thoughtful expression across her face. She began to twist her St. Michael medallion as she continued, "I get how you guys felt when you saw me in pain. You feel helpless and just hope that I would open up."

"You have," I told her.

"Because you were determined to," Kris laughed softly. I bumped her shoulder playfully before Kris glanced down at her watch.

"You have to go?"

Kris nodded, "Yeah. I'm trying to get the last minute stuff before the graduation and I know you and Ma need to find a serial killer."

"Yes we do."

Kris stood up from the sofa with me returning to my desk. I watched as Kris walked over to the doorway with her leaning against it and I smiled softly. "What," Kris asked as she noticed the smile.

"I remember you when you were fifteen," I started quietly. I sat down and I can see the fifteen year old that once was there. She was a bit shorter than I was and wore different clothing with a jaded personality. "I remember how you were so closed off and now," I chuckled waving my hand gently.

Kris gave a smile back, "Now what?"

"Now I'm seeing a completely different person and yet, it's the same person."

A smirk form on Kris' face and immediately I knew it was the Rizzoli smirk. "I love you, Mom," Kris told me, "and I'll see you later."

"I love you too, Kris."

* * *

**Jane's POV- Graduation Day**

"_You sure you'll be there, Ma,_" Kris asked over the phone.

"Kiddo, I will make sure I'm there. I would not miss your graduation from the Academy _especially_ if Maura and I are both placing your badge on you," I informed her as I checked my watch.

"_Yeah but you've been having that case. Ma, you got a rampage serial killer with everyone breathing down your throat."_

"Kris, I promise I will be there," I assured her. It was a promise I was planning to keep because it was important to me as well. Kris knew that Korsak, Frost, and Frankie could not attend the ceremony and she was holding a slight hope that I would make it but the case was going nowhere.

I worried a bit also about the fact that I might not make it. I knew Kris would understand about the job but I also knew that Kris really wanted Maura and me to be there with the twins besides Gabriella.

"_Ma?"_

I snapped out of my thoughts and I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was thinking about something but Kris, I _will_ be there. Don't worry about it."

"_Okay Ma, I'll see you in a couple hours."_

"Bye Kiddo," I then concluded the call and looked up at the murder board. "I got to get a lead like now," I mumbled to myself.

"Was that Kris, Janie," Korsak inquired as he looked away from his computer.

"Yeah and I can tell she's nervous because she kept asking if I was coming," I answered.

I stood up, approaching the murder board. "Well you are going right," Korsak asked with a curious look.

"Yeah Jane, Kris wants you there," Frost agreed.

"I know she does guys but you know the governor is all over us about this as well as the chief. Cavanaugh will be all over us also."

"We'll make an excuse for you," Frost told me. I smiled in appreciation as he continued, "I know how important it is for you guys to be there. Kris needs you there, Jane."

I nodded and resumed to work.

R&I

I was keeping track with the clock because Kris' ceremony was at two. As it hit one, I knew I had to get going to the Academy to find a parking spot and meet up with Maura and everyone else. "Okay guys, I'm going but you guys call me if a lead comes up," I told them as I grabbed my weapon from my desk. I grabbed my jacket, placing it on and made sure I looked okay as I began to walk out of the bullpen.

"Rizzoli," I stopped and turned to see Cavanaugh entering the room. He gave me a curious look and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Sir, I got to go right now because Kris' ceremony is in an hour." He gave an unsure look and it seemed like he was going to decline me as I pleaded, "Sir, I have to go because Kris worked so hard for this. You know how important it is to her and I promise that I would be there."

"Jane," he sighed.

"Sir, I promised…"

* * *

**Kris' POV- At the ceremony**

I observed the crowd as we stood on the stage in our uniforms. I looked out to the audience I can see Nonna waving widely, taking pictures of me. I suppressed my smile as I looked over to see Gabriella and Maura with Aly and Liam in their laps. They were smiling at us with the twins clapping happily.

The only person that was missing was Jane.

I let out a small sigh, knowing that Jane might have not come. I was a bit sad about this because I wanted her to be there but I knew how important the case was. I watched as Maura continued to glance over her shoulder while my attention returned to the Chief who was speaking.

"I wish to address several officers for their marksmanship," the Chief pointed out. All of us, the recruits looked at him with a curious look as he called out several names who had a rank as a Second Class shooters.

It was a huge honor to be called a Second or even a First Class expert shooter.

"The one of three First Class marksmen is Krislyn Marx," he announced. I could hear the cheers from my family as I approached. He pinned the pin on my uniform before I nodded to him my thanks. I was about to turn until he stopped me and gestured to the side, "Congratulations _Officer_ Krislyn Marx."

I looked over to see Jane smiling with Cavanaugh right behind her. Maura approached Jane with them smiling at me as I began to walk over. As I reached them, Jane lifted my badge out of the box before they both attached the badge on my uniform.

As they stepped back, Jane and Maura quickly hugged me with me hugging them back. I looked over at Jane and asked, "I thought you weren't going to make it?"

"I promised that I would come. I had some help getting here," Jane gestured to Cavanaugh who was observing.

Cavanaugh approached and shook my head, "I expect nothing but the best from you, Marx."

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Welcome to the force."

I watched as Cavanaugh walked away with Gabriella, Nonna, and the twins walking over to me. I crouched down as I greeted Liam and Aly who hugged me tightly happily. "Yay Kis," Aly cheered happily, as she took my hat off my head, placing it on her head.

Liam looked at my badge as I lifted him up. He tugged on my collar then pointed to it as he asked, "Mama?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'm like Mama, buddy. I'm a good guy."

He clapped happily while Gabriella walked over, kissing my lips gently before she whispered, "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"I love you," I told her happily.

"We are all proud of you," Jane added.

I looked around in amazement as I smiled at the fact that all my life this was what I had been dreaming about. I had finally become a police officer and I was getting closer in becoming a homicide detective.

The world was right.

"Oh Kris, let's get going! We have a party waiting for you at the house and everything," Nonna said happily, as we were walking outside of the auditorium.

I watched as Jane rolled her eyes and whispered, "She looks proud now but watch as she complains about how you could get hurt and she'll blame me."

"I think she can," I answered with a smirk. Jane hit my shoulder harshly and I winced before I added, "You and Mom are the reason why I wanted to become a detective. Therefore, she can blame you all she wants. It's completely permanent." I noticed a small glint in Jane's eyes as she quietly wiped it away with me asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just something in my eye."

I watched as Maura laughed gently at the comment before she kissed Jane's cheek gently. I smiled softly at them then I looked down at the badge that was shinning on my chest with the number reflecting from the light.

_Victor 9-5-0_

* * *

**Ta da! Kris is a cop! I am very proud of this moment! I will not cry…I will not cry…but anyways, we will be continuing this once in a while because I've been begged by many of you to get the first chapter done of the new story. I'm working on it but I got busy and all. It will be done!**

**Anyways…please review, PM, comment, request or give an idea that you would like to see, etc! This is the last one until an idea hits me so it will be considered complete for now…**

**Also check out, the new story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New one! I was thinking about how the last couple of chapters have lately been a bit of Jane and Kris. Time to bring in some Maura and Kris and if you haven't noticed over the last couple of stories, Kris and Maura share a unique bond that I happen to love.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**There is not enough magic in a bloodline to forge an instant, irrevocable bond." - James Earl Jones**_

* * *

The Knight and Queen

**Maura's POV**

Liam and Aly were three years old. They spoke occasionally though the sentences were not full on. They were now in big kids beds and attempting to sleep there. However, it was difficult for them to fall asleep. The only thing I believed that helped them fall asleep was calling their older sister.

Kris always answered her phone no matter what time it was or how busy she was. She had been on patrol for a bit but it didn't separate her from the family.

She sang to them as well as Gabriella. Both loved the twins dearly and I laughed because the couple would take every chance to be with them. Kris didn't have favorites, spending equal time with each one. It was one day when Kris came home in her uniform and flopped on the sofa. Liam and Aly ran all the way to Kris, tackling her. Besides being the person who sings to them, Kris was an amazing storyteller.

Tales of knights, princesses and faraway kingdoms brought out a magical part of the twins' imagination. The part I found adorable was that Liam said Kris was a knight while Gabriella was the princess. Kris argued about it occasionally saying that she was no knight but I argued differently based on my experience.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_I entered the cafe when I noticed several patrol officers in there and among the small crowed was Kris. Her hair was in a tight bun in her dark blue uniform with her hat on the table as she fingered through the newspaper while her partner spoke to her. Her partner was a senior officer named Gregory Zane who was a married man and a soon to be father. He teased Kris occasionally but she didn't mind whatsoever for it was part of the partnership._

_I watched as Kris glanced up, noticed me then gave a small smile before returning to her reading and conversation. I approached the counter and smiled at Angela. "Hello Angela," I greeted._

_"Hi Maura! You want your usual," she inquired._

_I nodded and soon she turned, walking into the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen, I could hear whispers behind me. I glanced over my shoulders seeing several male officers staring at me. I turned back around and noticed that Kris lowered her paper to the table with her eyes peering over her glasses. Suddenly, I heard, "Hey Doctor Death, what are doing among the living?"_

_They then laughed as another said, "Decided to get more sun than the bodies?"_

_They laughed again and I looked away. If Jane was here, she would snap at them and I was simply going to ignore them. That was until I heard a chair scrapped the ground and Zane saying, "Kris, wait."_

_Kris walked by me and immediately the officer noticed. "What's up, Marx," he questioned playfully like they were friends._

_"You want to say that again," she stated._

_"What?"_

_"I don't give a damn if you've been an officer longer than me, Nathan but you __**will **__**not**__ say shit about Doctor Isles."_

_Everyone gave a confused look while Nathan asked with a smirk on his face, "Why the fuck do you care? You know it's true."_

_"Actually, you are wrong," Kris argued. Zane handed her hat while she contained, "Doctor Isles has an excellent record of closing cases. Half of the evidence she finds is the reason why half of our divisions have good closure ratings."_

_"Okay I get it, Marx," Nathan tried to end the conversation._

_However, I noticed Kris wasn't done. She blocked his way and stated, "I still think you don't so I will add more. She's the person who will give closure to many families and victims. She saved victims too."_

_"Like who?"_

_"Many especially Rizzoli's."_

_"That's her family."_

_"She saved me too," Kris added. Nathan and the other officers including Zane and I gazed at her. She looked down at her hand, flexing it as she continued, "She saved me and I expect that you give her respect like you respect me and our fellow officers. I expect it simply because there might be a day where we will need her."_

_Kris then placed her hat on then looked at me. She gave a small nod then said, "I'll see you later, __**Mom.**__"_

_"Shit."_

_"Fuck."_

_Kris smirked slightly at the soft cussing. Realization seemed to hit Nathan and the other officers while Zane followed her. Nathan paled a bit as he began to leave the cafe with Angela entering. "Maura," she called out to me, snapping me out of my trance. I looked over at her and noticed my cup of coffee on the counter. I pulled out my money but Angela stopped me and said, "Kris is covering it."_

_I glanced over my shoulder and watched as Kris entered her patrol car, shutting the door then disappeared into the city streets._

* * *

Kris had a very good heart with a short temper but it seemed that temper changed a bit. Rarely people had seen Kris loss it but when she did, it was out of instinct. It was out of her protective nature.

However, I still wondered what Kris meant by me saving her.

"Kis, tell story," I heard Aly requested.

I shook out of my thoughts as I ran my hand through my hair. Korsak called Jane in last minute to fix a piece of paperwork that she did wrong, leaving Kris and myself with Liam and Aly. Gabriella unfortunately couldn't come because she had to study for a very important exam with Judith.

Liam and Aly ran upstairs with Kris and I helping them get dress into their pajamas. Aly wore her light purple with her beautiful hair combed out smoothly. Kris ran her fingers through Liam's short hair, spiking it a bit then flattening it while Liam placed on his Batman pajamas.

I watched as Kris chased after the twins into their bedroom. As they climbed into their separate beds, Aly requested once more, "Kis, tell story."

"What's the magic word, baby," I told her.

Liam and Aly both looked at Kris and said, "Please!"

I watched as Kris smiled at them, took a seat on the edge of Aly's bed. She gazed at them for a moment then asked, "Well what kind of story do you want to hear?" I watched as Aly began to think then looked over at Liam to see that he was gazing at Kris with a curious look. Kris must have notice this too for she asked immediately, "You okay, Liam?"

"Kis, did you get boo boo," he inquired.

I gave a confused look and immediately, I realized that Liam was inquiring about Kris' scars. I placed my hand over my mouth, holding back at my gasp. It was the first time ever that one of the twins addressed the scars. We all discussed that if they would inquire that we would tell them the truth but we just hoped that they would inquire when they were older. However, Liam and Aly were very smart for their age as well as observant especially when it came to their older sister.

Kris gave a sad but thoughtful look as she moved closer to them. "I got these a long time ago from a mean man who is gone and I have them on arms, neck and down my shoulders. They don't hurt anymore but yes, these are boo boos," Kris explained.

"Did Mommy and Mama make them better," Aly asked quietly.

Kris nodded, "Yeah, Mommy and Mama help me make them better." I noticed a small sad smile on Kris' face before she replaced with a happier smile as she clapped her hands, "Now, let's get that story started."

_My strong knight._

* * *

**Kris' POV- Later that evening**

After I tucked Liam and Aly to bed, I walked down the hallway then the staircase. As I entered the living room, I noticed that Maura was sitting at the piano. I sat next to her as she asked, "They're asleep?"

"Knocked out," I answered as I pressed a chord with the music quietly echoing.

This was something Maura and I did quite often when it was just us. I didn't know why but I liked it because it was so simple and yet, held such a great meaning. I enjoyed these moments with her for it was a time where we could spend it together as mother and daughter.

"It caught you off guard, didn't it," she asked suddenly. I knew what she meant and immediately, I nodded while I continued to play the piano softly. I felt Maura's hand went over mine and I looked up to see her gazing at me. "I never said thank you for what you did for me at Headquarters," she said to me.

"You don't need to."

"Kris."

"Mom," I gave a small knowing look before I returned to my playing. "I did it because I hate it when people talk shit about you and Ma."

"Language, Krislyn."

I smirked slightly, "I just don't like it and it just upset me. I try to separate home from work but when it comes to the family and people insulting them or you, I lose it."

Maura seemed to accept that answer for she let out a soft sigh resting her head on my shoulder as I closed my eyes. I hummed to myself before I heard her ask, "How did I save you?" I halted my fingers and opened my eyes as she continued, "I didn't understand what you meant by that I saved you."

I let out a quick puff and bit my lower lip before I turned my body slightly to face her. As I looked at her, I tried to form the proper words to answer her question. Funny to say but _I _wasn't even sure what I meant by it until now.

"I guess," I started softly as I looked shyly down my scar on my hand. I began to rub it as I resumed speaking, "I guess you…and Jane saved me from a lot of things. You saved me from being alone. You saved me from being unhappy. You saved me from being unloved." I felt Maura take my hand, rubbing it gently as I laughed softly, "It seemed every time I pushed away, you came back harder. You saved me from becoming nothing but a shadow. I could never be a knight in shinning armor if you and Jane didn't come into my life."

"What would you be then," Maura inquired.

I thought for a moment before I said, "I think I would be empty. Just no one."

"You would be but-"

"But, with no heart, Maura. I would never be the same person you see now if I didn't meet you guys. I think that's what I love about you both," I confessed. Maura gave a confused look before I elaborated, "I love you and Ma for not giving up on me."

Maura smiled at this answer and kissed my cheek. As she pulled back, she rested her head on my shoulder once more as she whispered, "I love you too, Kris. I love your heart, your soul, and the person you've become."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Now play something before we go to bed."

I smiled and bowed my head, "As you wish, my queen."

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, make a request or give an idea, etc! I love hearing from you! Check "One Song Glory" if you haven't but until then...I'll see you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is important! Like you guys will be giggling and screaming in happiness in the end but have some tissues with you please. I mentioned in "One Song Glory" a drug case where Kris was gone for three months. So here it is.**

**In addition, I recommend that you listen to "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts to create the mood for this. Focuses on Gabriella and Kris but of course, I have Jane and Maura in this!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**I think about the years I spent, just passing through/ I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you/ But you just smile and take my hand/ You've been there, you understand/ It's all part of a grander plan that's coming true." - "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

Yours Forever

"_Marx, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here, sir."_

"_You're going on assignment as of now."_

"_What?"_

"_Get ready and make sure you're packed."_

"_Wait. What?"_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Come back here, you," I chased after Aly as she ran through the living room. She giggled loudly and I rolled my eyes slightly for Liam was already set for bed unlike his sister. I was about to give up until I heard the backdoor opened to reveal Kris dressed in jeans and black t-shirt with a blue hooded jacket.

"Kris," Aly cheered. She ran all the way to Kris in a full charge causing Kris to crouch down quickly and lifted her up in the air.

"Up goes Super girl," Kris announced as she held her up then lowered her a bit to have Aly wrap her arms around her neck and legs around her waist. She hugged Kris tightly as she whispered, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Aly pouted, "Yes."

"Well, Mama wants you in bed and you know what I'll tuck you in." She lowered Aly to the floor and Aly went up the stairs before Kris looked at me. "I need to talk to you and Mom immediately," she told me in a serious tone.

I gave a worried look and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah but I need to talk to you, Mom and Gabriella's coming right now," Kris answered quietly. She then walked up the stairs and disappeared in the upper floor. I gave a confused look and followed quickly after her to the twins' bedroom. I peered quietly inside to see Kris tucking both of them in and saying softly, "It's going to be a bit until I tuck you in next time."

My eyes widened at that statement, _What?_

"Where are you going," Liam inquired curiously.

"I have something that involves work, buddy."

"You'll call," Aly yawned as she laid her head on her pillow.

Kris nodded, kissing both of their foreheads before she began to tuck them in. As I watched the routine, I began to wonder what Kris meant.

R&I

Gabriella, Maura and I all waited in the living room and soon Kris arrived. She pulled out a beer before she took a seat at the dinning room table. Gabriella was the first to break the silence as she asked, "Baby, is everything okay?"

I watched as Kris tried to form words before she answered, "I got an assignment."

"That's great," Gabriella retorted.

However, I noticed the dark expression in Kris' eyes as she shook her head. "It's a _deep_ undercover assignment, Gabby," Kris retorted quietly. My expression turned to solemn look while Maura seemed to keep her composure. I watched Gabriella give a worried look while I knew what Kris meant.

I knew it was going to happen but I didn't know it would happen so soon.

"I'm going deep undercover and most likely, it will be for the next three months," Kris explained. She ran her hand through her hair as she continued, "It's a big assignment and they believe I can pull it off. So they placed me on it but it means that I won't be able to see you guys."

"You took this without talking with me," Gabriella stated quietly.

Kris looked at Gabriella and I looked over at Maura. I watched as Kris' face turned to pure heartache as she tried to touch Gabriella's hand but she pulled away. "Gabby, it just happened and I can't decline it," Kris told her.

"Sure you can, Kris."

"No, I can't. Gabriella, this is important and-"

"And I'm not important either."

Kris frowned, "I told you that this might happen, Gabby. I need you to work with me."

"Kris, I always have but…but not seeing you and thinking that you might get killed. Three months…I can't right now," Gabriella suddenly stood up leaving the house. Kris tried to chase after her but it was too late for the door slammed right in her face.

Kris stepped back and looked at us. I can see the pure hurt and heartache as she whispered, "I knew this will happened."

Maura instinctively stood up and wrapped her arms around Kris. She hugged her tightly as she whispered, "You have to be safe." Kris nodded and I soon joined them as I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise you'll be safe," I asked her.

Kris nodded, "I promise."

Maura continued to hold her as did I but I knew we had to let go. I had to let go because this was part of Kris' job. It was something I had to do but Kris now had to go to Gabriella. She had to go see her because Kris loved her more than anything.

"We'll look out for her," I told her. Kris looked up at me and Maura wiped the tears from Kris' eyes as I whispered, "I promise to look out for her."

I think that comment eased Kris' heartache for she smiled and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I knew Gabriella went back to the apartment and as I stood outside of the door, I had to think what to say. It broke my heart as much as hers for I had to leave her for three months. It would three months without her touch and love nearby. I hoped that I could email or even Skype my family and her but I needed to handle this now.

I unlocked the door and closed the door to see that the whole place was dark. I walked down the hallway to our bedroom to see Gabriella in the bed, hiding underneath the covers. I took a seat on her side of the bed and gently ran my hand down her back as I said, "You know I don't want to. We talked about _every_ possibility and it kills me that I won't be able to see you. You know I didn't plan this."

Gabriella seemed to turn a bit and I gently pulled the sheet back. Her eyes were darted down as I moved closer to her. I wiped her tears away as I whispered, "I love you."

"Kris, I don't know how I'm going to handle three months without you," Gabriella confessed softly.

"I know, love."

"I trust you but what if you're hurt and-"

I cupped her cheeks, making her look at me. She stopped talking as I pressed my forehead against hers, "My mom always hated 'what if' and right now, I hate it too. When this is over, I will work my ass to stay away from deep cover assignments and try to get into homicide."

Gabriella looked up at me. "You'll be safe," she inquired softly.

"I'll be safe and I promise I'll come back to you."

"When do you go," she asked as she moved closer to me.

"Tomorrow evening. They want me to start immediately," I answered. Gabriella nodded and soon, I felt her hand run down my jaw for a moment. She then leaned up and kissed my lips causing me to kiss her back. I held her close, kissing her with every fiber in my body before I pulled back and whispered, "I'm yours forever."

Gabriella nodded and gently began to unbutton my shirt. I ran my hands down her body before I heard her whisper in my ear, "Make love to me…" I gazed at her for a moment before I laid her back, kissing down her neck then kissed her lips. As I pulled back, she ran her hand through my hair and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_I'll come back to you._

* * *

**Maura's POV- Two months later…**

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you dearly and there are nights where I wish I could hear yours, Ma's, the twins' and Gabriella's voice. It's hard to spend nights in a lonely apartment but I always tell myself that I would come home soon. We are so close and yet so far…I just want this done so I can come home. I miss the time we spent together…I also want to thank you for being there for Gabriella lately. She wrote that you have been nothing but your wonderful self since I've been gone…but I feel like there's something bothering her too._

_I have a feeling someone was saying shit about me being gone. Check on her and I will be home soon._

_Love always,_

_K. G. L. M._

I closed the letter and I gazed up to see Gabriella playing the piano softly with Aly. For the last couple of months, I had been helping her prepare for her graduation. Kris was proud and excited for by the time the graduation would happen, she should be back but as I read the last line of the letter, I wondered if something was wrong.

I stood up from my chair and gestured Aly to go upstairs while I took the seat next to her. Gabriella looked up at me as she stated softly, "I miss her."

I nodded in agreement, "I know." I rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead, "I know and I miss her too."

"She's close to family, Maura. Sure, I got close to my dad and family but Kris…Kris is everything."

"I know." I watched as Gabriella went back to playing the piano gently until I inquired, "Gabriella, is there anything you like to talk about? I just want to make sure you're okay."

Gabriella let out a soft sigh before she looked up at me. "A couple of nurses were wondering if Kris had commitment issues. Judith and Barbara shut them up but I worry sometimes that I'm not enough for Kris…"

"Have you talked with Kris about that?"

"I have and she tells me she loves me…but…"

"But?"

Gabriella shyly looked down before she asked, "Would you think Kris would consider marriage?" My eyes widened in surprise while Gabriella continued, "I'm saying now but in the future when Kris and I are more established in careers. As long as I'm with her that's all that matters but we never talked about…marriage or anything."

I bit my lower lip before I answered, "I know Kris loves you. She loves you with all her heart but that's something you need to talk with Kris about."

Gabriella nodded, "I might talk with her about it when she returns."

"I think that's a good idea, sweetie."

Gabriella rested her head on her shoulder and I hugged her tightly as she whispered, "Thank you Maura for being there."

I smiled, "Always sweetie."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**- **One month later…**

"What do you mean you can't make it, Kris," I looked down at my laptop.

Kris was on the other side with an exhausted look. She combed her hand through her hair as she answered softly, "Gabby, it seems it's going to be longer than I thought."

"Kris, you promised you would come home."

"I know…" I felt the tears formed in my eyes until I heard Kris whispered, "Hey, please don't cry."

I wiped my tears away as I asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"Do you love me?"

Kris gave a shocked expression and answered immediately, "Of course I do."

"Do you love me to marry me later in our life?" I watched as Kris' expression changed to pure surprise. She was silent for a moment before I sighed, "Never mind, Kris."

"Gabby, wait."

"Kris, I have to go. The graduation is tomorrow and I need to sleep. Okay?" I watched the sad expression cross Kris' face and I felt horrible. I didn't want Kris to feel guilty but I wanted her to be there so much.

She swallowed a large lump in her throat, "I understand, sweetheart."

I looked at her as I kissed my hand and touched her screen. She did the same gesture before I said to her, "I love you, Kris. No matter what."

"I love you too, Gabriella. I'm so sorry…"

"I know. I hope to see you soon, love."

"Me too," Kris whispered before she ended the chat. I closed my laptop and laid back in my bed then turned my head at my nightstand to see a framed picture of Kris and me. I quickly grabbed it and held it close to me as I cried quietly.

R&I

Judith patted my hand gently as we heard our names announced onto the stage. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jane, Maura, Angela and the twins who waved happily. I waved back and smiled before I turned around sighing. Suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder; I looked over to see a fellow student holding a small rose and a note. "Someone told me to give this to you," he informed me.

I glanced at the rose and immediately, I recognized it to be a white rose. I gasped slightly while I took the rose and note. Judith peered over my shoulder as I opened the note to see the neat writing I knew all too well.

_A white rose to the most beautiful. A case is not as important as you are. There can be all the cases in the world but there will only one Gabriella. There can only be one person that I love completely. Look beyond the stage, love._

"Gabriella Anna Rodriquez," the director announced causing me to stand up. I walked with my rose and note as I took my diploma and as I looked out in the distance, I wondered what the note meant until I noticed a figure standing by a tree.

I quickly stepped down from the stage and passed the Rizzoli-Isles family to the tree. I walked over the tree quickly and soon, I stopped at the sight. There, standing in a simple black dress was Kris smiling at me. I heard everyone gasp behind me before Kris stepped up and said softly, "Hi."

I smiled, "Hi." I quickly ran over to her with her wrapping her arms around me tightly. I kissed her feverishly as I held her close to me. "What about the case," I inquired between the kisses.

Kris shook her head, "I told them that I did my time and I had my family and the love of my life waiting for me."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Desk duty for a bit but I got all the evidence they need." She ran her hand down my cheek as she whispered, "I meant what I said there is only one you. You are once in a lifetime."

"I thought you couldn't make it," I whispered as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"After our conversation, I literally bolted and told them to shove it. I wanted to answer your question in person." I pulled back with a wide-eyed expression as I remembered suddenly what I said to Kris. I blushed and began to look away until Kris cupped my cheek, making me look up into her blue eyes. She pressed her forehead against mine and said quietly, "I have no objections to marriage…as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I think if we want to get married, it's after I get into a homicide and do it for a couple months or so."

I looked at her, "You mean that?"

"I do," she smiled. I kissed her lips softly as she kissed me back then said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kris," we both suddenly and broke apart as Kris noticed the twins were running over to us with Maura, Jane and Angela closely behind.

I looked at Kris and smiled as Kris smiled back. I watched as she stepped forward, hugging them tightly as they came to her. As I watched, I thought about the words she wrote to me and soon I realized something.

There was only one person for me and that was Kris.

* * *

**Yay! I cried a bit but all couples need at least, one fight or bump in the road. Anyways, tell me what you liked! Review, PM, comment, give a request or suggest an idea! I love hearing from you.**

**Also check out "One Song Glory!" New chapter is up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I warned you guys to have tissues! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. So, mrj726 said that the twins seemed a bit goody two shoes. This comment created a brilliant idea in my head. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Blue Time Out

**Kris' POV**

"Alessa Emily!"

It was loud and it caused me to literally fall out of my chair to the floor. I stood up and dusted my pants out for a moment before I gave a curious look toward the staircase. As I took my seat once more at the desk in the room, I suddenly heard the sound of claws hitting the hardwood floor. I looked over and my eyes widened in surprise.

There was Jo Friday covered to what seemed to be blue paint then I noticed Bass whose shell was cover with blue paint as well.

"What happened to you two," I inquired as Jo walked by me and outside the doggy door.

"Mommy, put me down," I suddenly heard and soon I saw Maura coming down the staircase with Aly over her shoulder. Aly seemed to struggle and as Maura walked by; she looked over to see me and called out, "Kris!"

"Hi Princess," I greeted.

Maura turned around. "She's not acting like a princess right now. Time out, Alessa," Maura told Aly as she placed her in a chair across from me.

"No," Aly whined but still crossed her arms. I can hear a small giggle and I looked over her shoulder to see Liam watching from a doorway. I gave a disapproving look causing him to stop laughing and quickly disappearing upstairs. I then looked back at Aly who began to pout and look at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Aly, you are going to sit there and think about what you did. You do not paint on the walls or on Jo Friday and Bass," Maura told her. Aly continued to pout then looked at me again before Maura said, "Don't think Kris is gong to get you out of this, Alessa."

"Yes Mommy," Aly mumbled.

Maura stood back up and let out a loud sigh before she asked, "Was Liam done here?"

"About five minutes ago before I glared at him and he bolted back upstairs," I informed her. I glanced over her shoulder at Aly to see her beginning to fidget in her chair. "What did she do," I inquired.

Maura frowned, "My hallway wall is blue and I bet you saw Jo and Bass." I nodded while I tried to hold back a laugh as I looked over at Aly once more, finally noticing the blue paint on her arms. Maura sighed, placing her hair in a ponytail as she asked, "Can you watch her?"

"Sure," I answered as I typed a quick word then asked, "How long is her time out?"

"Usually, it's three minutes because of her age but I'm thinking of doubling it because I've got to clean the wall"

"So six?"

"Make it eight minutes."

"Okay."

I watched as Maura then began to go up the staircase and I glanced at Aly, trying to hold back my laugh. A small giggle passed my lips and soon I heard a clearing of the throat causing me to look up. "If you think it's funny, Krislyn. You can always clean Bass and Jo Friday later," Maura suggested.

I gave a sheepish smile and gestured to my paperwork and Aly. "I'll just watch her," I told her.

"Thought so," Maura smirked.

I watched as she began to walk away before I mumbled, "She's learned a bit too much since she adopted me and married Jane."

"What was that, Kris?"

"Nothing Mom," I shouted. I looked back at Aly and I could see that she was staring at me once more. She had big puppy dog brown eyes as she placed her lower lip out at me. "Not going to work," I informed her as I returned to my laptop, trying to work on some paperwork. Nevertheless, as I typed, I could still feel Aly's stare on me causing me to say, "Alessa, stop staring, sweetheart."

"Is the time out over yet," Aly asked.

"Nope."

Slowly time went by with Aly asking every chance she got if time out was over. I shook my head and continued to type but it was hard when Aly mastered the Rizzoli pout. It was hard and I can say, with no shame but with tons of teasing, that Gabriella and Maura as well as Jane and the twins had me wrapped around their fingers.

I could fold at any time and Aly was close to breaking my barrier. Those big eyes resembled too much of her parents and it was killing me.

"Am I done yet, Kris," Aly repeated.

I glanced at my watch and replied, "One more minute."

Aly huffed for a second then asked, "Is a minute done?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"No."

"Kris, please," Aly put on her biggest pout and immediately, I thought I was looking at Jane.

I looked away, covering my eyes before I peeked at my watch seeing that there was only a second left. I then glanced at her once more causing me to flinch for the fuckin' dam broke as I stated quickly, "Okay, you can go but we need to wash the paint off of you."

"But I look pretty," Aly retorted as I stood up and picked her up, carrying her to the sink. "Don't you think I look pretty with blue? They are like your eyes."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Of course I think you look pretty with blue, sweetheart. But we can't go painting the walls of the hallway or Jo and Bass."

"But, they look pretty."

"Alessa," I gave a stern look. I watched as Aly frowned for a moment. I took her small hands into mine with the blue paint smearing on my hand. I smiled slightly at it before I gently lowered our hands into the water, washing the paint off. "I find you very pretty with blue but how about we wearing a dress or a shirt instead of the paint, Princess," I told her.

Aly looked at me before she kissed my cheek gently. "Love you, Kris," she told me.

"I love you too."

I jumped slightly and looked over to see Jo Friday coming down but with red paint on her fur besides the blue. Aly giggled and I tried to hold a laugh back before I mumbled, "Oh boy…"

_Wait for it…wait for it._

"William Matthew!"

_There it is._

"Liam is in trouble," Aly whispered.

I nodded in agreement, "Oh yes he is."

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, request or give an idea, etc! If you haven't seen the new chapter of "One Song Glory", check it out! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I wanted to talk about Kris' look slightly changed if you haven't noticed in "One Song Glory". It's nothing too big but I addressed it a bit. But, I wanted to show that Kris still has some slight insecurity left and shockingly, someone else too. So, this is a Kris and Gabriella central chapter this time!**

**Takes place during Kris' patrol years**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

**_"So I turned myself to face me/But I never caught a glimpse/ Of how the others must see the faker/ I'm much too fast to take that test." - Changes by David Bowie_  
**

* * *

Never Change

**Kris' POV**

"_Gabriella, don't you think Kris might embarrass you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Have you seen how she dresses and even how she looks?"_

"_Kris dresses that way because she just does."_

"_Don't you think a small change is a good idea?"_

"_Kris is perfect the way she is."_

I abruptly awoke and I glanced over to see Gabriella still fast asleep. She opened her eyes tiredly and whispered, "You okay, Kris? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I'm fine, love. Just can't sleep that's all."

"You sure love," she inquired as she sat up a bit and hugged me from behind before I turned and kissed her lips gently.

"Go back to sleep, love," I assured her.

She nodded and began to lie back before I leaned over and kissed the top of her head then her lips gently. As I watched her fall back to sleep, I slipped out of the bed, placed my glasses on then my robe before I walked up to the mirror. I stared at it for a moment as I examined my reflection.

I glanced at my hair, _Same old hairstyle._ Then I looked over my shoulder to see my closet with my clothes, _Same old style_. Finally, I looked back at my reflection and examined my face for a minute then looked down at my arms causing me to sigh.

I wasn't really sure why I was staring at the damn mirror but I guess it all began yesterday. Gabriella was gorgeous and people have asked her out then they would find out that she wasn't single but dating…well…me.

They gotten to know me but I could hear pretty well to know that they talked about me behind my back. Judith would tell me about how some of them told Gabriella that I was not the right person and that there were special surgeries to fix my scars. Gabriella got upset and almost beat them up, retorting that I was perfect.

She knew it bothered me and she did her best to show that I didn't have to change. But me? Perfection and my name didn't work together but Gabriella thought otherwise and I let her to make her happy. I would usually ignore all the comments because it didn't hurt me much.

However, I never thought that I was embarrassing her.

That was until I overheard her latest conversation when I visited her. I came through and greeted Judith as usual before I stopped over at the break room to peek inside to see Gabriella with a couple other female doctors as well some male ones. The main topic of the conversation was that Gabriella's family was coming into town because of Gabriella's father's company had some recent business to handle in Boston.

In the process, Gabriella's father decided to throw a formal party. Gabriella was excited and she hoped that I would come and to her delight, I was actually off. However, this also led to a couple arguments for Gabriella with some colleagues of hers who seemed to like to judge me. I knew it bothered Gabriella more than me because I would have to calm her down and tell her that it was not something I wasn't familiar with.

However, no matter what, Gabriella defended me about how I dressed and looked but when they asked if I embarrassed her, I couldn't really listen and I left the hospital. I didn't care about how it affected me but if I affected Gabriella, I worried a bit. Gabriella was gorgeous and I was plain old me.

Plain old _scarred _Kris Marx.

"Yet beauty loves the beast for his heart. Gabriella loves me for my heart," I mumbled to myself to try to convince myself that I was okay about my looks.

But, it seemed the opposite was happening. I was actually feeling self-conscious of my looks and it led to a night of fitful sleep and to where I was now, in front of the mirror. I stared at myself fro a moment then I looked back at Gabriella. She was fast asleep and every day, she reminded me about how much she loved me. She did so much for me and it made me wonder that maybe it was time I paid her back in some way.

Even if it wasn't truly me.

R&I

"Jude, do you think I embarrass Gabby," I inquired as we walked down the market area. Judith stopped and looked at me with a 'really' look before I told her, "This is a serious question."

"You know she isn't embarrassed of you, Kris," she answered. "Why do you ask?" I looked down at my feet and Judith sighed, "You overheard that stupid conversation."

"Yeah, I did."

"Kris, it shouldn't bother you. Gabriella loves you and-"

"And I know that but Judith, look at me. I'm just plain old Kris Marx."

"Gabriella sees the opposite of that. The thing that's bothering you is that you feel like you're not worth that admiration she gives you. Am I right?" I glared but nodded and kicked the ground before I felt Judith linked her arm with mine as she sighed, "If you dragged me to market square to change your whole look just because of what some idiots said to her. If that's the case then I'm going to stop you and I'm dragging you to your parents' house for a good smack in the head by your parents."

"That won't be necessary."

"Then stop acting like an idiot. You are a complete genius but I swear I can see those small tendencies of doubt in your eyes."

"You know it's hard to make a convincing argument when you do that."

Judith smirked, "Good but Kris, Gabriella fell in love with you because of who you are and sure, you're look definitely hasn't changed over the years but Gabriella loves you not your look."

"So I should do this because _I _want this?"

"Yeah because if you aren't happy with it, what's the point?"

"You are maybe right," I informed her.

Judith smirked, "When have I ever been wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't push it."

We laughed and soon stopped in front of a reflective window of the first shop that we thought I was going to enter. "So what do you want to do, Kris because once we get started, I might not stop," Judith told me.

I bit my lower lip and looked at the reflection for a moment. For years, this was my look wearing nothing but jeans and shirts. But, I thought about how I would need to look like a detective as I promoted. Maybe a new haircut and a couple small changes might work.

"Well?"

I looked over at Judith and answered, "Come on, I needed a haircut anyways."

* * *

**Gabriela's POV- Later that night**

"Gabby, where's Kris," my sister, Maddie inquired as she looked around.

I looked around and shrugged as I pushed a strand of my loose hair behind my ear. For the banquet, we dressed in a formal wear with me wearing a simple dark blue dress while I twisted my locket. "I'm not sure," I answered with an unsure look, "I'll look around."

Maddie nodded and walked away while I began to walk around, looking for Kris. I soon noticed Judith with Steven at the bar top area. I approached, kissing both of their cheeks before Steven walked away to talk with someone. I looked around the area and smiled for everyone were chatting and even Jane and Maura were attending and were speaking with my parents. However, that made me wonder more where Kris was and I wasn't sure where she went since she left early this morning. I brought my attention back at Judith and asked, "Have you seen Kris?"

Judith took a small sip of her wine before she answered, "Don't worry, Gabby. Kris will be here sooner or later."

"I hope so. I want to show her off a bit," I smiled.

Judith gave a soft smile before she turned her head. Suddenly her smile widened as she stated, "You could check out the doorway."

I quickly glanced up and my jaw dropped in surprise. I watched as the person approached and for a second, I wasn't sure who it was until I noticed the blue eyes and soft smile. I walked up to her and she met me halfway as I observed her new attire for the night.

She wore a pair of black slacks with a light blue blouse. Besides the clothing, her hair was a bit shorter, stopping at her shoulders and her bangs were shorter but it was long enough for me to run my hands through. "Do I look that bad," Kris asked quietly.

I shook my head and cupped her cheek as I looked up at her to see her blue eyes staring down at me. She wasn't wearing her glasses or even her contacts as I smiled at her. I then looked down at her arms to see her scars more exposed than ever. I looked back at her before I gently pulled her away from the eyes of other partiers'.

As we stepped outside, I asked softly, "What's this about?"

"What do you mean," Kris asked back.

"Kris."

Kris bit her lower lip then sighed softly before she answered, "I thought maybe I needed to change a bit."

"Change?"

"You know. Nicer clothes, better haircut, no glasses, and maybe show the scars more. They have faded a bit," Kris answered. I gave a confused look as Kris shyly looked down and continued, "I didn't want to embarrass you anymore if I was or at least, stop looking plain."

I looked at her and I sighed for I realized that Kris overheard my conversation yesterday. I moved over to her and I took her hand in mine before I whispered, "You did this for me?" Kris nodded and I sighed softly, "Oh Kris, you never embarrassed me and you are definitely are not plain."

"Gabriella…"

I placed my finger over her lips then gently kissed them. She kissed me back before I hugged her and whispered, "You amaze me and I don't care if you change your look as long as you are the same person I fell in love with."

"I'm still that person," Kris assured me, "But it made me think that a small change wouldn't hurt. I needed the haircut and new clothes especially if I'm promoting. Maybe, this can work because it's still within my normal attire style. Plus, I couldn't get rid of my jeans."

I giggled and hugged her until we heard soft music coming from inside. I pulled back and looked at her with a small innocent smile before she reluctantly placed her hand out for me to take. Soon, we began to dance slowly to the music before I whispered, "I thought I embarrassed you."

"What," Kris said in surprise.

I looked up at her shyly feeling a small blush as I rested my head on her shoulder. "You had so many friends and you seemed so natural when we go out to some of Maura's charity banquets. Kris, you don't realize how beautiful you are because when I watched you denied people to go out because you told them you were with me." I felt Kris kissed my forehead as I continued, "I felt so much pride from it because every time you picked me."

"But why would you think that you embarrassed me?"

"The same reason you might feel like you might embarrass me," I answered.

"I don't want you to feel that you are stuck someone so…plain."

I stopped her and I smiled, "You are not plain. You are amazing and I love you for everything about you. I would be afraid to think that I was plain to you."

Kris shook her head, "You can never be plain to me."

"That's the same with me." Kris gave a soft smile and pulled out her glasses from her back pocket. I took them from her hand and placed them on her face. "Beautiful," I whispered to her.

"Thank you, Gabriella."

"Never change, Kris. If anything, I fell in love with your heart first."

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, throw a request etc! I love hearing ideas so I can place it on my lovely to do list! I'm sorry if this is not the best because I'm just recovering from being sick and my brain finally got out of writer's block. Woo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I got asked by L2GQ to do this one shot. So here's the lovely prompt: Jane and Maura leave for the weekend leaving Kris and Gabriella in charge of the twins and they end up at the fair. Thank you and guys, if you want to see something, let me know! I love to hear ideas!**

**Twins are 3 ½ years old and Kris and Gabriella are 22 and 21 years old.**

**I titled it after a one shot in "Adventures of Kris Marx" which Ch. 52: Adventures of Babysitting. Now watch me roll!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Adventures of Babysitting: Twins Edition

**Maura's POV**

This had to be done very carefully and if I had Jane do this job, I know it would not work. It was a very delicate process and I knew that this person would only bend for Jane occasionally but this person folded all the time for two people: Gabriella and myself.

I came down to the patrol units' floor and looked inside to see Kris going through some paperwork. Her glasses peered over her nose as she mumbled a bit until I knocked on the door causing her head to shoot up. She looked over and smiled, "Now what brings you here, Mom?"

"Nothing in particular," I answered hoping that Kris wouldn't notice the hives about to form on my neck.

Kris turned her chair and crossed her arms. "Uh huh. Mom, you are going to get hives if you don't tell me," Kris informed me with a signature Rizzoli smirk.

I bit my lower lip and asked, "Are you busy this weekend?"

"No but it's the only weekend I'm off at the moment before I work for a full four days. I'm thinking Gabriella and I could spend it together," Kris informed me. I cringed and sighed with Kris asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"You know Jane and my anniversary are coming up. You know it's been about six years now and we were thinking that maybe we would drive up to Maryland tonight. I'm asking you because the twins love you and Gabby. Also…"

"I'm going to stop you fast on this one," Kris stated as she raised her hand. _She's going to say no_, I thought initially until Kris stood up and asked, "Nonna can't do it?"

"She's visiting Aunt Lucia in New York, remember?"

"Oh right…and there's no one else to watch the twins?" I shook my head and watched as Kris' expression went to a thoughtful look. She took in a deep breath and answered, "Let me talk with Gabriella but I think we'll be able to watch the twins for the weekend."

"Kris, you are not obliged-"

"I know that. They're my siblings and a little bonding won't hurt too much." I smiled and quickly hugged Kris, kissing her cheek in delight. Kris let out a small chuckle as she said, "Okay…okay, I will see you soon."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Kris, make sure that they don't eat _too _much sweets," I heard Maura stated as I walked down the staircase with our suitcases. I rolled my eyes a bit but held a soft smile as I watched Maura handed Kris several lists. "These are the emergency numbers with the twins' doctor and the hotel will be staying at," Maura told her.

"Mom, I kind of got this handled," Kris assured her.

I kissed Maura's cheek and said, "Maura, Kris took care of TJ all the time."

"But…"

"Maura, trust Kris because the quicker we leave the more time we have alone," I whispered the last part in her ear. I felt Maura physically relaxed and kissed my cheek before she walked over to Liam and Aly. She kissed their cheeks and assured them that she would see them on Monday.

I then went over and kissed their cheeks. "You two be good for Kris," I told them. They both nodded and I kissed their cheeks once more before I said, "I love you." I then stood up and walked over to Kris, hugging her as I said, "I appreciate this."

"It's nothing and it's your anniversary anyways. So consider it as a gift and all," Kris retorted.

"Jane, are you ready to go," Maura inquired.

"All set."

Kris smiled and kissed both of our cheeks. "You two enjoy Maryland and I shall hold the fort," she told us.

Maura and I began to walk toward the door until Maura seemed to stop and turned until I stopped her, "Come on, Maura. It's just two days…"

"Well…"

"Maura, think about the bed and wine," I whispered.

Maura smiled gently before she called out, "Be good."

I noticed Kris rolled her eyes and waved her hands, "Get out of here."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Once they left, I already knew what I was going to do. This was a game I prepared for because simply it was babysitting.

Gabriella was all for the idea and I sort of figured she would be because she had a huge soft spot for the twins. _"I'll be there soon to join you guys,"_ Gabriella said to me on the phone.

"That's fine. They just finished eating dinner and I left some food for us later on after we put them to bed," I told her. I leaned against the wall observing Liam and Aly who were watching a movie as I whispered, "At least, I can still do a small romantic dinner besides be a part time babysitter."

Gabriella giggled, _"I'll be there soon. I'm going to drop by the apartment to grab some clothes for us."_

"I'll see you soon," I then hung up and looked over at the twins. They were calm and quiet, eating their food as they watched television but I knew what would happen next. They were as bad as TJ when he was a little kid and it's scary because there were two of them.

I was alone with Liam and Aly at the worse time possible.

_Bath time._

Bath time was nothing but a nightmare and always, Jane and Maura we're either soaked to the bone or not. It depended on the twins' moods but overall, I was going in this one because there were three rounds. The first round would be trying to get one of them in the bath, second round would be the actual bath, and the final round is getting them dried _and_ making sure, they didn't slip.

It was fine with one kid but two of them who were both adventurous and rambunctious. I prepared for the most epic battle of my life.

After they were done eating, I switched the TV off and looked at each one. Aly and Liam looked up at me with wide eyes as I asked, "Who wants to go first for a bath?" Now, at three years old, Liam and Aly were smart munchkins. I watched anxiously as Aly and Liam slid off the sofa while I eyed them as I asked, "Aly? Liam?"

Suddenly they bolted, disappearing up the staircase. I let out a sigh and looked at Jo Friday who rested on the sofa. "You want to help me," I asked the dog and it seemed the dog ignored me completely.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'm going at this alone."

R&I

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

After they ran upstairs, I went after them and the first person to go into the bath was Aly who liked to splash a lot. She took a good bath but then she decided that she wanted to run down the hallway with me chasing after her. I finally caught her and got her dress but then, I had to handle Liam.

He didn't run after much but he splashed a lot more than Aly. He liked the water and continued to splash me, getting most of my clothes drenches. Finally, once he was done, he decided not to run and I thanked the Lord for that.

"Kris," I heard my name being called.

"Up here," I shouted from the twins' bedroom as I placing Liam's shirt on. Aly was resting on my back, messing with my wet hair and continued to push back my hair. "Aly, stop it," I laughed softly.

She giggled, "I want to make a Mohawk."

I rolled my eyes and soon, I heard footsteps coming up the staircase until I saw Gabriella standing at the doorway. She giggled loudly as she asked, "What happened to you?" I frowned slightly because I knew what she was talking about.

"What happened," I repeated the question. She nodded and I can see the teasing grin as I retorted with a low grumble, "Bath time."

It seemed, after bath time, after thing calmed down. We all watched cartoons together until it was time to place Liam and Aly to bed. Gabriella and I carried both of them to bed and placed them in their bed, kissing them good night and having a quick story read to them. I watched quietly as Gabriella read to them and it caused a smile to form on my face.

Just watching her with them, I fell for a bit more. Once she was done, she placed the blankets over each one, kissing their foreheads before walking back to me to join me for dinner.

We talked normally, in between eating and occasional kiss on the lips until we were finally done in a late hour. We headed to my bedroom and rested in the bed with some drinks. Gabriella was resting on my shoulder while I read quietly to her, sipping my drink before I noticed Gabriella seemed to be deep in thought. "Something you care to share, love," I inquired softly as I closed the book.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at me. She then smiled shyly, "Sorry, I was thinking about what we could do with Liam and Aly tomorrow."

I smiled and kissed her shoulder gently, "You don't have to. We could just relax here at the house or-"

"Kris, I know you don't like to get out of the house as much on your days off but they are your siblings and need to get out of the house a bit," she retorted. I rolled my eyes but gave a small smile as Gabriella kissed my lips softly. I smiled and laid back, starting to close my eyes until I heard, "Kris?"

My head popped up to see Liam and Aly walking into the bedroom, hand and hand. I sat up a bit and asked softly, "Can't sleep?"

Aly shook her head, "I miss Mommy and Mama."

Liam nodded in agreement and mumbled, "The dark scares me and I miss Mommy and Mama too. There are monsters."

Gabriella smiled as I walked over to both of them. I lifted them up, carrying them into the bed as I stated, "Well, we can't let the monsters get you and also, I miss them too."

"Can we stay with you," Aly asked quietly.

"Please," Liam placed his bottom lip out.

I smirked and looked at Gabriella who nodded. I nodded and they both kissed our cheeks before they rested between Gabriella and me. I placed the blanket over us with Aly resting against me and Liam resting against Gabriella. I looked across at her and she smiled at me before she mouthed 'I love you'.

"I love you too," I whispered as I kissed Aly's forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV- The next day…**

"The fair," Kris mumbled with her mouth full. I eyed and she swallowed her food before she lifted the piece of paper that I printed out. She lowered it and asked again, "You want to go to the fair? Why not stay home or even go to the movies?"

"What's wrong with the fair," I questioned.

"I really don't want to go and it can get croweded. Also Maura will kill me from the tons of junk."

"Please," I pleaded with Aly and Liam nodding enthusiastically. I watched as Kris bit the inside of her cheek and I sighed before I looked over at the twins, "I placed your clothes out guys. Can you get dress guys while I talk with your big sister?" They looked at us for a moment and I whispered, "I'm trying to get her to say yes."

"Okay," they both suddenly said as they ran upstairs.

"Walk you two," Kris said loudly. I watched as Kris took another sip of her coffee and I bit my lower lip as I crossed my arms.

_Time for the big guns._

I moved over to Kris, taking her mug away and placing it on the counter. I then sat in her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck. "What are you up to," Kris questioned quietly.

"Nothing," I answered before kissing down her neck, running my teeth gently along the skin.

"You're cheating," Kris mumbled.

"Just say yes."

"Well…"

I kissed her chin then her jaw line as I whispered a couple sweet things until Kris groaned, "Fine. We'll go!"

I hopped off her lap and smiled, "Thank you!"

"Lord, help me," Kris groaned with a very flush face.

R&I

"Let's go to another game," Liam shouted to us.

Kris held both Liam's hand with him holding Aly's hand, as did I. I heard Kris give off a small chuckle for so far since we arrived at the fair, the twins wanted to do everything. They went on rides and ate carnival food but the biggest thing that I noticed was that they loved the carnival games and how Kris won them or at least, how she would spend every dollar in her pocket to win a prize.

But as expected, Kris was right about how both twins would become a mess. Maura would faint or freak out a bit for both were covered in stains of ketchup and cotton candy. However, Kris didn't care because both seemed to be delighted by the fact that they were having fun. Kris even seemed to be having fun even though, at first, she didn't want to go.

I also knew in all reality, Kris was a softie when it came to the twins.

"We found a game," Aly pointed toward a game. I looked and laughed for it was a baseball throwing game. I watched as Aly released my hand and she with Liam pulled Kris toward the game who didn't mind a bit.

"Your kids," I suddenly heard and I turned to see an older man observing. He chuckled softly as Kris attempted to throw at the jugs, missing the first time. "They are adorable and your wife is good with them," he pointed out.

I felt a blush but said, "Thank you."

"Have a good day," he tipped his baseball hat.

As I watched him walk away, I began to think about what he said. The thought of a family hadn't been a subject. We talked about the possibility of marriage and that was as far as we got. I loved the idea but I wasn't sure how Kris felt about a family with her own past even though her adoption was about seven years ago.

_I could ask..._

"Winner!"

Suddenly, I broke away from my thoughts when I heard the twins cheering loudly causing me to look up to see Kris win a stuff tortoise. She bit her lower lip for a moment before she pulled out her wallet, paying the man. I raised an eyebrow and watched as Kris got another stuff animal, which happened to be a stuff dog. She looked at each twin and crouched down to them as she handed the tortoise to Liam and the stuff dog to Aly. They both hugged their prizes then ran back toward me to show off them with Kris trailing behind.

_Such a big softie._

R&I

"They're exhausted," Kris whispered as she tucked Liam and Aly in their beds. I continued to observe her, as she made sure that Liam had the tortoise, which he named 'mini Bass' and Aly had her dog which she called 'Jojo' It was touching moments like these, I noticed Kris showed her softer side.

As she began to walk back to me, I smiled causing her to smile and ask, "What?"

"You're a good sister," I informed her. I watched as Kris looked shyly away until I cupped her cheek, making her look at me. "I'm serious," I assured her as I kissed her lips gently.

"I know you are," she whispered back at me. I kissed her lips once more before she asked, "So what was the guy talking to you about?"

I blushed as I answered shyly, "He was just commenting about how you were good with the kids. He thought…he thought we were married and they were ours. I didn't have the heart to correct him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah but I liked it. I like to think about the future a bit and I see it."

"What do you see," Kris inquired as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I rested my head on her shoulder and shyly looked down as I answered, "I see us…married one day…and maybe kids. Most of all, I just see us happy."

I watched Kris smiled softly before she cupped my cheek. "Funny," she started with a playful look before she continued, "I see that too."

* * *

**Yup, this went out of hand! So review, PM, comment, request an idea, etc! If you haven't read Ch. 4 of "One Song Glory", check it out! Update might**** take cause I'm a bit busy! Thank you!**


End file.
